


Ghost In the Sheets

by AlexxAplin, Glytchy



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All English other then certain parts, Explicit Sex, F/M, Female Character of Color, Female character shifting shape to have a cock, Female fucking a male with HER cock, Finnish language, Hawiian native, M/M, Multi, PoC, Sex and plot, Shapeshifter Loki, Shapeshifting, Well I guess the plot is stucky, plot sorta, she has a cock when she wants., woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxAplin/pseuds/AlexxAplin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glytchy/pseuds/Glytchy
Summary: We're back at it again my freaky darlings.All of my work is unbeta'd. I am only a native English speaker as if my co-author. We write and post what we come up with on the fly. This isn't for everyone and I do so hope no one is harmed by what we post. I Don't have a co-author on everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Clint Barton was a bit annoyed… Furious really. He had taken his time away from the Avengers, in "retirement" to pursue a relaxing life on his farm, and now his farm was plagued by SOMETHING that was killing his cattle. He had found carcasses and other things in his fields and the few acres of forest.

Then there were the smaller corpses on his porch, as if whatever was doing it was leaving him presents. Proud of it’s kill like a cat. So that lead him to believe it was sentient, in some way. It knew what it was doing. The prints he’d managed to find were not exactly normal.

He’d even begun to notice things out of place in his home, but that he chalked up to he just moved shit here and there and forgot. He decided to get traps and set them up around his land. For days he had no alerts no signs of the creature.

He was becoming pissed, he woke up angry, went to bed angry, he had a itch to know what the hell was going on. He went the bed and forced himself to calm down, only to be woken just as dawn was breaking by a triggered alarm tied to one of the many traps he set, in a blink he was yanking on a robe and his boots snatching up his compound bow and titanium arrows.

As he approached the area he heard roars and struggling, the sounds sending a chill down his spine, that was not a regular animal or human sound, slowly he crept into the area, his boots barely making a sound over the pine needle covered forest floor, looking up with shock and confusion he tensed.

The massive creature looked as if it were straight out of some horror movies about aliens and demons breeding. Grotesque was a understatement, he took his eyes off the struggling creature to scan the tree line, to discern if there were more of it, whatever it was. The forest was deadly silent, all the usual creatures scared off by the beast, he could hear it’s fearsome claws scraping along the metal.

He kept searching, mentally giving himself a pep talk, snarky and sarcastic he listened and waited, what filled his ears wasn’t what he expected. "Tämä outo metalliverkolla sattuu perseessä" The voice was female and adorable.

His head whipped upward to where the monster …used to be. Now there was a very naked female, her skin was wet with morning dew, the warm caramel color glistening, her curtain of dark hair was covered in bracken, she was extremely naked. So very naked, shaking his head for a moment to clear his possible hallucinations, Clint locked eyes on hers. 

“I don’t speak Finnish” He called out to her.

Clearly annoyed the young woman rolled her eyes but grinned at him, amused that he at least knew what language she was speaking. “I said ‘This weird metal net hurts my ass’ now, I’m asking to be let down” Her accent was very present in every word she spoke.

Clint somewhat wished that Natasha was there for translation purposes, though her accent wasn't too thick for him to understand her. He aimed an arrow at the rope attached to the net, severing it and catching her easily. 

"Gotcha" he grinned "Sorry about the net, but...why were you killing my cattle? If you wanted food you, I'd have offered for you to eat dinner with me" he adjusted her and smiled, trying to ignore the fact that she was SO VERY NAKED and in his arms simultaneously.

This was going better then she expected, grinning ear to ear she buried her face in his neck and began to kiss him, scenting him as she went. "I was making ...the most memorable impression" She nipped at his neck and a licked his skin. “Wanted you to hunt me. So that I would always be on your mind”

She had originally come here to spy just because she wanted too. Then she smelled him and saw him and oh be still her pulsing lady bits he was fit, so very fit. "I don't mind fucking in the forest" She supplied the answer to a question he hadn’t asked.

Clint froze "I uh...what?" he asked, setting her down on the ground and blinking "I don't know you that well, I don't fuck on the first...meeting?" He answered, blushing a bit and feeling painfully awkward "you're beautiful and all but...yeah"

"This isn't the first meeting" Her voice lilted with a laugh. "Mind you most of time you are sleeping when I come inside. Oh nnmm I'm Jinx by the by" The shifter pressed herself against Clint once again, this time licking at his cheek and stubbly jaw. "Play with me Clint"

Clint blinked and stepped back "Uhh, this is my first conscious meeting? I'm not comfortable with boinking someone I don't know very well, I'm Clint by the way" he gave a shaky, awkward smile, thinking he definitely needed to call the others and ask for help, this wildcat was likely more than he could handle.

Laughing she stepped back "We covered this Daddy! Mmm me Jinx you Clint." She backed up a little bit and changed into a bird chirping before flying up to a tree, then she was human again for a moment. "I'll be back… then we can play, Daddy" She grinned leaping off the high branch and changing form last minute to fly away.

Clint's eyes widened before he headed back to his place, deciding he was going to do a security check. He locked all his doors, windows and even stuffed towels against the doorframes to keep from having gaps. He took a shower that night, then fell asleep, waking up the next morning to the sound of...the shower? 

"Uh...what the fuck?" He muttered sleepily as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, belatedly glad he had a rectangle of carpet right there so he didn’t get the shock of cold wood flooring first thing, in just his black boxers with little purple arrowheads on them (merchandising!) following the sound of the shower, wondering who was in his house.

Jinx relished the hot water, drowning in Clint's scent, touching herself in the shower, spreading his shampoos and soaps all over her, covering her breasts and slipping between her thighs. She thrilled when the bathroom door slammed open and her target entered, she was instantly struck with a refresh of his scent, he was sleep warm and half hard. Damn but she loved him with a half chub, just meant she got to get him full mast.

It amused her how Clint tried to lock down his house top to bottom and yet as usual he left the back door unlocked, she had no intentions of telling him this. Why make it easy to get away from her? Predators never made it easy for their prey. And she was a apex Predator. They made sure of that.

Clint sighed "Is there a reason why you're in my shower using all my soap?" He gruffed, a little bit annoyed and wondering just how she managed to get in, he'd locked everything up tight hadn't he? He saw her through the glass of his shower but intentionally tried to look away, moving to brush his teeth as he did every morning.

"I told ya I'd be back Daddy" She giggled, pulling open the glass doors after rinsing off, a shivering gasp leaving her as the much colder air outside the shower slithered over her skin, puckering her dark nipples. "You should join me... I want to smell like you baby. I want to stink of your musk" 

She groaned, slipping out to press her wet naked body up against him, why the fuck wasn't this working? He should be falling all over himself for her, maybe she needed to change her shape, but this was the form Clint would like, she knew it. The hell… He was single… hadn’t had company of any kinda in a while. She would know, she was stalking him. Yes she was fully aware that she was stalking him, in the illegal human sense and the animal kingdom sense. 

Clint Squawked! "How many times have I gotta say it! I don't know you! I'm not interested in sex with strangers!" He shouted, twisting in her hold, his hands on her wrists, unsure how to make himself any clearer. He thought she was intriguing, but this wasn't the right way, nor was the voice in his head telling him to give in and say yes to the demanding, wanting female. "I mean, you're interesting and all but I'd need to know you better first”

He just yelled at her, she didn’t like it. "I could make you..." Jinx's voice hardened, she easily slipped her wrists free and wrenched around, making him face the mirror again. Using her enhanced strength, she wasn’t nice about pinning his arms to the rim of the sink, her feet kicking his legs apart, bending him over, she had to make herself a little taller to speak against his ear. 

"It would be easy for me, I’m so much stronger ...you came in just wearing boxers" She nipped his shoulder, wondering to herself if she actually would force him, she could easily become a man and peg him... she held on steadily, even as he struggled, her internal debate making her clam up.

Then after a while she released him. "Hmm. I guess …I want you willing inside me. Not other way round..." Her mouth quirked up as she dodged his swings, she didn't mind his anger now, now that he knew she could take. "Why don't you want to? I'm not very nice when I'm pissed" She tilted her head to the side observing her prisoner curiously.

"Because I'd rather get to know you first? Instead of boinking your bangle I'd like to know who I'm slurping, so that if I do eventually decide to fuck you, I can get a feel of what sort of things you would like" Clint shrugged, not having any better answer than that, he was a bit shaken with how easily she threatened to rape him.

"What the fuck bizarre shit just came out of your mouth?" She pursed her lips and cocked her hip. "Another thing, what says you want me after you know me? I'd rather play and have fun. Who needs baggage?" Jinx sighed and tossed her arms up. "I'm leaving now, I’m bored for the moment." She scurried away before he could see how she got in and out, making sure the back door didn't make a sound. "Damn him" She hissed as she rushed through the dense trees.

Clint watched with wide eyes before he sagged in relief, huffing a little as he moved to shower, then he decided he had delayed long enough, calling Nat and telling her to get what was left of the gang together, he had a strange problem that needed an Avengers approach. Thankfully minus Tony fucking Stark.

––––––––

It was a while before they could all gather at his place, he turned her down every time, more then once she woke him by pouncing him like a cat. Jinx decided to sneak in as lady bug, climbing to his bed, moving in hops and little bursts of flying till she was under the blankets and sheet, she got herself situated, on his thighs and then she was a gorgeous panther, slightly crushing him.

Clint felt the pressure, he grunted and cracked his eyes just enough that he could see what or rather who it was. “God damn it Jinx what are you doing?! It’s…” He turned to glare at his nightstand clock, “It’s four forty four in the morning and you are a PANTHER!? WHY?” He roared trying to scruff her like one would a normal cat or god.

She let him try and manhandle her, laughing as best she could in this form, till she got bored then she was roaring, viciously in his face, thrilled when he slammed back to laying flat under her. With a shiver she changed into herself once more. “I’m waking you, and Panther to screw with you” She deadpanned, naked, a top him, her fingers curled as if she was still a cat against his chest.

“This has to stop. You aren’t listening to me. Not taking me seriously.”

“Why should I? You don’t listen to me. Just make excuses. Just refuse me”

“How do you keep getting in!?” He kicked his legs and struggled under her, though he stopped immediately when he felt her hips rocking to gain more friction against him.

“That would be spoiler, I never make this easy, eventually you will say yes” She grinned, panting a little, already excited.

“Do you understand what you are saying? Seriously? You sound like a typical douche that hounds girls”

“Hmm so what?” She rocked her hips again, even as he gripped her thighs to try and stop her. 

“Get out Jinx.” He set his jaw and kept his tone firm.

“I was already leaving!” She made claws grow from her hand and swiped his chest lightly, only just breaking the skin. 

–––––––

Jinx kept breaking in regularly, harassing Clint and trying to get him to play with her, but he just kept denying her, it was too late to be the damsel in distress or the innocent school girl. So what the hell was she supposed to do. Did she read him wrong? Her powers shouldn't be faulty. 

Approaching the house she became aware of voices inside with Clint. "So he finally called them" She cracked her knuckles, taking only a, slightly, nervous breath before she sauntered her naked self inside the farm house through the habitually unlocked back door. How the hell did he keep missing this glaring break in his security.

Once inside, she slipped into the kitchen finding Thor the Norse God filling a serving plate with food, ducking under his arm she poked her head into the fridge and pulled out some chocolate pudding and deli meat, skirting around the surprised hulking blond to head into the living room.

Clint was sitting in his favorite chair, so Jinx happily plopped herself on to his lap, resting her back against his chest, crossing her legs at the ankles.

Thor gawked with wide eyes "Clint! There is a naked WOMAN in your house!" He said in surprise "Who is she? Why is she so naked? Humans aren't normally so comfortable with nudity!" He bellowed as Steve face-palmed. 

"TEN POINTS FOR CAPTAIN OBVIOUS HE’S HERE ALL...WELL HE'S HERE TILL HIS… TILL HE WANTS TO GET HIS DICK WET" Jinx changed her voice to sound like a typical game show announcer. "But does he know he has knocked her up?" She could literally smell the hormones of a pregnant female coating Thor.

Thor squawked "What? Who did I knock up? Wait, How all I have been with is?" He then made a sound that can only be described as a confused Scooby Doo "Jane?! I impregnated Jane?!" he then began to pace in confusion frantically.

Clint blinked at Jinx as she sat on his lap "Um...this is Jinx, the person I mentioned over the phone...she seems to be an enhanced woman of sorts and I...um" 

He was interrupted by an amused Natasha "you had no idea how to handle a brazen, shameless naked woman in your home?" she chuckled.

Swallowing a mouth full of deli meat she smirked at Natasha. "Like you can't handle him" She changed into The Hulk, a naked version. "I've never actually seem him naked and since you haven't either I don't know if this is right size" She gestured to the massive green cock between her legs. "Think it's right?"

 

Natasha's eyes widened "U-Um that is most definitely accurate...a little girthier though??" She said before she caught herself, covering her mouth as Clint grumbled a little, getting up from his chair to get something a little stronger to drink. 

Steve coughed slightly "U-Um… do you mind if we tone this down a little? Could you tell us more about yourself?" He asked Jinx curiously. He didn’t want to be a threat to the girl, he had his suspicions of course but it was his duty to try and understand and help if it was needed.

“I don’t want to fucking turn down anything” Jinx turned her eyes on Steve and then she was Bucky, before the Winter Soldier, hair trimmed short, styled back from his face, marks on his neck where Steve remembered putting them, "Stevie you know me...did you forget all those long hot nights before they changed you?" She'd gone deep into his memories, as Bucky she pressed herself flat against him, a leg up on Steve's hip, she as he pulled him in to a hungry kiss.

Steve growled a little, not returning the kiss at all, before he clenched his fists and for a moment, clearly considered hitting her. He then heard a small voice in his had "Mama didn't raise you that way Steve" He took a deep breath, pulling back and looking at her with a hard, angry gaze, so furious that he trembled.

He then turned around and left the room, leaving the house and through the window the entire group can see an entire tree go flying toward the field, Steve having punched it into the air. 

"Oh wow, Jinx...no, that was too far..." Natasha said with wide eyes, torn between going to comfort Steve and attempting to make sure Jinx didn't make anyone else explode in anger.

"Ooooh he's mama's boy, I see" She made to go out the window having changed into herself once more.

"Oh no hell no you little shit come here" Clint grabbed her and pulled her back so hard they dropped into his chair, her rump snug against his lap.

Jinx groaned, he was finally touching her of his own free will. His hands were on her abdomen just under her full breast. "Oh Daddy... anything for you" Her hips wiggled against him.

Thor gawked. "THIS IS NO TIME FOR A SPEEDY COURTSHIP!" He bellowed, in the enclosed space of the living room his deep voice echoed greatly.

Natasha immediately became serious "How do you know what we all want? And why haven't you changed into what Clint wants? He's not a very complex guy, he's like a pop-up book mixed with a happy meal box" She smirked a little as Clint glared at Natasha for the obvious jab.

Heaving a massive sigh as if the world had annoyed her she popped up. "I just wanted to make you guys happy! AND I THOUGHT I WAS WHAT HE WANTED! This is me! I THINK! But he won't take me. It makes no sense I don't apparently know what he wants!" She shouted, stomping in place for a moment, screaming angrily.

"What I WANT is you! not the whole "You trying to be what I want You" But the real you under all this. All I've seen is you shifting between forms and being awfully mean to Steve!" he gruffed before he sighed his hands rubbing over his face, he was tired, on edge and frustrated, she was a more then willing woman extremely into him, gorgeous and strong, definitely capable of taking care of herself, "I want to get to know who you are, what you like, what you don't like...not just be all about the fucky, fucky time" But there was something broken in her. He could see it in her eyes.

Natasha sighed "Clint has a point. Bucky has been missing for a while, he's gone through a lot...so you becoming him was a extremely insensitive and mean" Her shoulders sagged as she exhaled, knowing that she needed to keep a level head.

Her eyes focused on Clint and completely deadpan she asked. “What is WRONG with you?” Her voice aghast with unhidden disgust. In her mind sex was easy, simple, she knew she would have fun with him, he’d definitely enjoy what she could do for him, but this creepy shit of wanting to get to know her first was so far beyond her scope of reasoning.

"HE ISN'T MISSING WHEN I KNOW WHERE HE IS!" Jinx snapped stomping her feet. "And what am I meant to tell you! Huh!? SOME FUCKING SOB STORY OF MY PAST BEFORE NOW!? My fucking Origin story!? How I was just a normal mutant and then I don't remember my past before I was twelve because fucking HYDRA are a big bag of dicks!?" Her body was trembling. 

"I can't tell you what I don't know! I'm Jinx and I'm a mutant that got enhanced. I can see what people want and it usually always works, simple easy, cut and dry. This shit this isn't ...I have been so many people and things and monsters for so many years that I don't even know if this is me! I THINK this is the real me but I can't remember!" She screamed. “I just go in I become their desire and top or bottom I get my job done… No Käytin tehdä vittua he halusivat, kunnes saimme, mutta en halua puhua siitä, koska vitun mitä järkeä!?” She broke into Finnish with out meaning to do it. (Well I used to do the fuck they wanted, till we got out, but I don't want to talk about that because fucking what's the point!?)

They all froze at the mention of Hydra, before Clint huffed slightly, resigned and determined. "Okay then. I'll make you a deal. I will fuck you all you want, we'll figure out what this is between us...if you help Steve find Bucky and reunite the two of em" He shrugged "Steve has been through a lot. He needs this...I'm mostly deaf but when he talks about him I can hear it in his voice" he explained. 

Natasha took a deep breath and nodded "I'll go get him" Natasha answered softly, the issue of her being a part of Hydra might turn out to be in their favor...and none of em really had room to be concerned, they had all done bad shit, red in the ledger and all that.

Jinx stopped her hands covering her mouth, she hadn't actually meant to out herself, not at all, she’d just gone and fucking said it in her anger, but the words that came out of Clint's mouth sounded like in a way she'd won. Which was what she wanted…right? "Now? R-right now?" She asked skeptically, hesitant, suddenly cautious, because suddenly getting her way after all that resistance… she wondered if they’d get her joke if she turned into a horse holding a gift and looked in a mirror to peer inside it’s mouth..

Thor was in another room calling Jane asking her to make a appointment with a feminine Doctor as he had a hunch, really he couldn't explain the whole truth of it, not yet, he didn’t quite understand it.

Steve walked back in, still looking somewhat angry, but also hopeful. "Not right this second, but as soon as you tell Steve what you know...yes, right after that" Clint promised. 

Steve crossed his arms "You know where Bucky is?" he asked curiously "or...at least how to find him? I've looked everywhere and I've run out of leads"

"Bucky is with Prism and another enhanced. Which incidentally Black Widow he can FIX you, ginger green beans running around smashing shit as many as you want." She crossed her arms and scowled. "I'll take you to them. Prism is a alien and she can create and control gems and precious stones and minerals. Most amazing thing she ever did was kill someone by making the minerals in their bodies grow until they erupted. I am NOT taking you anywhere till I get what I want!" Jinx looked at Clint, this was not how she'd planned it to start which pissed her off but she was going to get her fucking way.

Natasha frowned, stepping forward faster than Jinx could move, a predatory, dangerous look in her eye as she grabbed Jinx by the throat "This. Is how we're doing things." Natasha said firmly "You're taking us… or at the VERY least Steve and Thor, to find Bucky. If you refuse, then say goodbye to the dick and balls you want so badly. 

Clint Squawked but went silent as Natasha looked at him "She means it...she DEFINITELY means it." Clint muttered. 

Steve sighed, putting his hand on Natasha's shoulder "no. She's been strong armed enough for one day. Sure she's insensitive and a bit off the wall...but we're not Hydra, and treating her this way makes us no better than them. Jinx, I would be forever grateful if you would take me there. BUT if you choose not to, you've given me more hope in the last five minutes than I've had in months..."

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY TO THAT!" She rasped around her tight throat, this was so far beyond anything she imagined. "I ...and you and this noble shit and she scary bitch of doom and dick ripping. I JUST TOLD YOU I KNOW SOMEONE THAT CAN FUCKING MAKE YOUR BODY WHOLLY FEMININE AGAIN" She roared and slammed her head in to a wall in her rage and stress. 

Finally with her forehead bleeding and her brain scramble she stopped and turned to the group. "FUCK IT Let’s go! Prism's a fucking nudist so it’s not like she'll care about my naked. And just god fucking damn it who knew I actually liked a good happy fucking ending!" She screamed and stormed outside into the sudden down pour of rain, "FUCKING PERFECT!" she roared so loudly the birds and small fauna hiding from the rain took flight and scurried away, storming on to the Avengers jet she waited for the others.

Clint grabbed Jinx an outfit, a huge oversized sweater he owned that smelled like him, as well as a pair of his shoes and a pair of his boxers. He brought them onto the jet for her as everyone got into the jet, getting ready to follow Jinx's destination. 

"Here, these clothes should satisfy your need for me while we're...going to do this" Clint smiled "although, we COULD go in the cargo room and...I could give you a little reward for being so good to us" Clint snickered, knowing he SHOULD hold up his end of the bargain.

Jinx's back arched so suddenly, that she looked possessed, her breath quickened like it never had before, moans escaping her. "Oh...Oh I think...I think I came a little" She blushed deeply, she had, she could smell herself faintly, getting to her feet she drug Clint to the Cargo hold, tossing the clothes aside for her to put on later. "I want to be rewarded, Please, sweet baby hades please" She was kissing him and tugging at his shirt, her teeth catching his neck and nipping at his jawline.

Clint kissed her, pressing her against the wall as he opened up his pants, not wasting any time sinking deep into her. He knew they didn't have time for much, so he wanted to give her what he could in the meantime.

"Oh Jesus fuck, Clint!" Her body flooded with heat and her head spun, her eyes rolled back in her head, she clung to him for sanity, for a anchor in the whirlwind of pleasure, she was starving, a hunger like this never something she experienced.

Clint groaned "Fuck, so fucking warm and tight...absolutely perfect" He growled, kissing Jinx heatedly as he fucked her unforgivingly, knowing that it was weird to be fucking someone he hardly knew...but something told him that Jinx was more than that, she was safe and important.

She couldn't keep her voice stifled, she was to lost in this feeling, in this bliss, she was already clenching around him and practically screaming in to every kiss, Mine, mine, mine forever mine, it was like a broken record in her mind playing over and over. "Clint I'm dying I'm dying e-everything is spinning!" Jinx was drowning in his scent

Clint chuckled "Mmm...well what a way to go eh?" he growled, fucking her harder and deeper "I'm getting close...its been a while, so my stamina isn't… exactly what it used to be...think you can cum for me Jinxy?" He groaned against her neck.

That was it, that was fucking it, she was done, the sudden use of a pet name, mixed with him admitting it'd been a while, and that he wanted her to cum before him. "OH GOD FUCK CLINT!" Jinx clamped her thankfully blunted teeth on his neck, biting hard, but not breaking skin as she erupted like a tsunami, her cunt clenching down on Clint's throbbing cock, splashing him with her cum.

Clint couldn't help himself, he came undone quickly, groaning as he shuddered and pressed close to her, filling her full as he kissed her passionately, sliding his fingers through her hair as he held her close through their orgasms.

The shifter was racked with after shocks, whimpering and purring, panting heavily, she was spinning like a top. "T-thank you, thank you, oh god, there is a god... pop songs make sense!" She babbled still clung to her mate.

Clint chuckled a little "mmm yes to all of that beautiful" he purred, kissing her Jaw gently before he slowly slid down to the floor, knowing they'd need to redress shortly, by Jet the ride wasn't as far as it normally would be. 

Steve was biting his lip, one of his legs shaking. He knew this would change things, but he had no idea whether Bucky would ever be able to truly remember him, or any of the things they had shared...

"Mine. You're mine" She nuzzled him affectionately, coating him in her scent, she was so damn satisfied even though this had been quick and dirty. Regretfully she got dressed alongside Clint her fingers going through her hair as she grinned and beamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Prism and her mate Istvan danced around the warehouse made into a apartment, giggling and laughing together, truly happy, then a vibration hit her and she screamed excitedly. "Jinx is one the way, and she is bringing a massive surprise for Bucky!" She jumped around grabbing nicer clothes for Bucky then the ratty hoodie he was lazing about in.

Bucky grumbled. "I hate surprises dame. Or did you forget when you and Jinx snuck up on me and I tossed your crazy asses out the window?" 

"Shut yo face get the fucking clothes on or I'm letting Prism dismantle your arm again Bucko" Istvan snatched up his beloved and kissed along her neck, "God damn it woman how long till they arrive?" He nipped and groped her. 

"THERE'S ENOUGH TIME FOR THAT!" She cackled, squealing when Istvan tossed her over his shoulder and raced into their designated room. "GET A SHOWER AND GET DRESSED BUCKKKKYYYY"

–––––-

Steve's mind was running a mile a minute...would Bucky want this, would Bucky care for him still, was he simply leading himself into more heartbreak? did the Bucky he knew even exist anymore? Steve felt his hands start shaking, and he calmed slightly as Nat put her hand on his shoulder. 

"Whatever happens, we've come this far...closer than you've come before" Nat pointed out as Steve nodded "you're right...I can't be worried about what ifs now...its all or nothing, till the end of the line"

Jinx could see Steve's state. "He remembers. He sneaks into your apartment when he can and does your dishes and holds you in his arms, he leaves you kisses and hugs and he loves you. He just doesn't remember everything." She said quietly knowing full well he could hear her.

Steve blinked, looking toward her and blushing slightly. So he wasn't crazy...he hadn't imagined warm arms circling him as he slept, or a sink full of dishes suddenly organized the way Bucky always did it...

Steve smiled and before he knew it, he was up out of his seat hugging Jinx tightly.

Jinx was so unaware of positive human contact that when Steve hugged her she reacted on instinct and with a quick shape change punched him away from her, too stunned to apologize, she was terrified, shocked that she'd lashed out and for a moment she was in the past a kid again heaving hot steamy breathes as she was subjected to the god awful heat tank they put her in, a dramatic deadly version of a sauna.

Natasha knew that look, it twisted her stomach, that was the look of a conditioned, tortured victim. Thor helped Steve to his feet and tried laughing "To be taken down by such a petite female. I MUST COMMEND YOU JINX!" He boomed.

Steve's eyes widened a bit, stumbling a little and huffing a little at Thor "She may look petite, but I haven't been punched like that since The Winter Soldier punched me in the stomach the first time we fought...are your hands made of vibranium?" He asked her, not being serious. 

He then shook his head "its no big deal, I'm just glad you're on our side" he gave a gentle smile.

"I-I... you uh... I'm s-s-sssorry" She cringed out the apology, feeling her stomach flip at having to apologize. "I haven't ever been hugged... Not like that. I mean I have been restrained... oohh flashback from hell" Jinx buried her face in the sweater that Clint had given her, soothing herself on his scent, she had the feeling he didn't want her to touch him after that attack.

Thor laughed boisterously thumping Steve's back before taking his seat and bringing his phone out to check on Jane more. Natasha scrubbed a hand down her face and landed the jet on a private air strip.

Steve smiled slightly "its okay, I should have asked first" he admitted with an apologetic smile. 

Once they landed he grabbed his shield "its probably a bad idea for us all to rush in there...but I definitely want to go with you Jinx" he said firmly, looking to the others "so with Jinx and I, its safe to bring maybe one of us, two at most...the rest need to guard the jet...are you alright with that Jinx? you are familiar with those inside, moreso than any of us"

Shaking herself into focus Jinx laughed "Uh yeah sure. I might get thrown around by Bucky. Also I call him Winter a lot its easier for him sometimes." She shivered a bit, this was going to go amazing or not.

Prism was scrambling out of the shower and yanking on a sundress with a oversized jumper over it, her hair braided and her feet bare as she pulled out some snacks. Istvan had cleared away any clutter and instead of going and cleaning up Jinx's room he merely shut her door tightly.

Steve nodded. He knew this was going to be difficult...but he was ready. He had to be...Bucky had always been strong for him, and now it was Steve's turn. "Alright then, we'll follow your lead" Steve told her with a slight smile, trying to hide his nerves. his palms were slightly sweaty as he gripped his shield, stepping out of the jet once it landed and taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Jinx could smell and feel the anxiety coming off the Captain. "Look I know. I don't get it cause like I can't really but I know what you are feeling. I need you to stop so that I don't have a panic attack, JUST ...click your heels and think happy little thought. You are becoming Pungeant" She peeked nervously over toward Clint, her face flaming when she saw the bruise on his neck, the exact shape of her mouth.

Steve took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He clicked his heels as suggested "Alright Rogers, you can do this...You've been waiting all this time" he heard Nat say through his comms "Just a few more steps, think of this as a mission. You have to go in there and get Bucky..." She coached him through it, and after a few minutes Steve nodded. He was ready.

"Side note...Prism is ....a LOT. You know Power Puff girls? Old school NOT the shitty dumb ass remake...If I'm Buttercup she is Bubbles." Jinx laughed before shifting into a gray and black speckled Corgi going through the doggy door. Once inside she changed back and braced for the attack. 

Prism's excited scream rang out as she barreled into Jinx full force. "MY BESTEST BEST FRIEND YOU HAVE RETURNED!" She power hugged the mutant earthling, the musical resonance of her happiness rang through the warehouse turned home.

For her part Jinx was slammed back into the wall behind her tangled in her friends embrace, her only free arm smacking out to slip the locks an fumble the front door open and she awkwardly handled keeping her former cellmate from slipping to the ground. "Aggressive huggings are the norm for us" Jinx laughed as she explained the deal.

Steve's eyes widened, stepping into the room. He almost went to help Jinx before Jinx said it was their thing "Ahh...yeah, I am not exactly a stranger to the aggressive hugging thing" he said softly, his eyes scanning the room and noticing the place was calm...it was homely even. His anxiety lowered a bit, wondering just how long they had been hiding out there. 

Clint walked in behind Steve, looking around "Nice digs, reminds me of a place Nat and I stayed in during our time doing missions" he commented.

Even from the other room Bucky knew Steve's voice, his throat tightened, this was the surprise... Jinx that lunatic nudist ...wonderful person had brought his Stevie home, he was one his feet, his strange gait that matched pre serum Steve in full affect at he rounded the corner, his eyes landing on his beloved. 

"Stevie..." His voice broke with emotion, he was terrified of how Steve would see him, would he be the Winter Soldier and painted in his crimes from being HYDRA's puppet or would his Best Guy still see the old him, would he be forgiven?

Jinx and Prism were hit with the emotions coursing off both men, the girls broke apart and Prism placed a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder, her vibrant purple skin and bright blue hair representing her mood. "It's ok"

Jinx strolled to Bucky and smacked his cheeks affectionately. "Suck it up and say high stupid" She gently pushed him towards Steve. Istvan tugged Prism back to him and grinned, he'd become quite the sucker for reunions, especially rekindled love reunions

Steve saw Bucky, and hearing the old pet name fall from Bucky's lips made him grin in such a way that most people would probably think he was deranged or had cracked mentally. He took a few quick steps before he was hugging Bucky tightly, pressing his face in Bucky's shoulder and taking in his scent as he held him tightly, Relief, happiness, and longing all culminating in a tidal wave of emotion that had tears falling down his cheeks 

"B-Bucky...its really you" he whispered softly, squeezing him again before he shifted to look at Bucky, cupping his cheeks in his hands as an adoring, radiant smile formed on his face. "you sure took your time Punk… Ya don't call, ya don't write...you have been keeping my dishes pretty clean though" he gave a watery laugh and hugged Bucky tightly again.

"Ah shuddup ya maroon!" He laughed, even as tears hit his face. "Ya have a damn dishwasher Stevie!" He hugged Steve tightly, with all his might knowing that the other man could handle it, his metal hand fisted in Steve's jacket, "I love you"

Steve laughed softly "I've never been good at remember to use that damn dishwasher" he admitted with a grin "I Love you too Buck...So much" He kissed him softly, turning red all the way to his ears as he heard Clint make a wolf whistle. 

Steve pressed himself as firmly against Bucky as he could, knowing that the hardest part to come, would be not being too clingy, as he knew that soon enough...the fear of Bucky disappearing would claw at his mind again.

Prism and Istvan laughed and teased the two about how steamy it was over there, Jinx was pretty clammed up, watching the display of easy affection. She didn't get it. They'd been apart for nearly a hundred years, Prism and Istvan she kinda got, that was easier to accept, and while she had, had fun with Clint and wanted to ...what did she want... She hadn't thought beyond getting Clint to bed her. 

She tilted her head like a observant puppy, her jaw clenched, she felt angry, though that was normal, that was her default, to be pissed when she didn't understand.

Once they broke the kiss, Steve rested his forehead against Bucky's "You ready to go home Buck?" he asked softly, looking to Prism and Istvan "you all are welcome to join us, we have a place for you at the compound...as Allies, friends. I owe each and every one of you for helping Bucky when I couldn't" he said seriously.

Clint nodded "Cap's got a point, you guys are welcome to join us. If Jinx vouches for you that's good enough for me" he grinned excitedly.

Jinx wasn't listening, or rather she couldn't hear them, she was in her own mind, her eyes down cast, her posture would look relaxed to those that didn't know her. 

Prism's skin began to bleed with pink dark pink, fearful and concerned, she knew Jinx had detached, she was going to become violent or take off, she didn't handle new things very well, not that Prism had been much better in the start, she'd at least had Istvan to help grow and cope.

Bucky noticed it too and he put his body between her and Steve and discreetly as he could.

Nat patched into Steve's comm link "We've got an exit planned Rogers, we have room for everyone on the jet, be careful though, Jinx's heart rate just spiked. 

Clint looked at Jinx with concern "Jinxy? you okay?" he asked, biting his lip gently and wondering if he'd said or done something to upset her. 

Steve rubbed Bucky's back, resting his chin on Bucky's shoulder, his shield in front of Bucky since his arm was around Bucky's waist.

Prism had tugged Istvan toward Steve and Winter giving the nuclear reactor that was their friend a wide berth.

His voice, that nickname, why did she like it so much, why did she like him so much, he'd spent all that time denying her, he'd called her weird... she was weird. Different, not even born normal, all these people were all happy and smiling, why had she agreed to help? She should have just raped Clint and taken her pleasure.

He didn't get to be nice...it wasn't nice it was begrudgingly done. He'd said it enough right, told her that he didn't want to fuck on the first blah-blah, he just didn't want to fuck her at all. People didn't just resist if they wanted something, right? So he didn't want her. It was only ensure that she'd taken them to Bucky, now they would leave her and Prism and Istvan and take their comrade away and leave them here ...and HYDRA would get them again come back for them and Bucky would be off happy and getting stuffed with America's cock boy and Clint would go and leave her and things would be regular.

Her breathing was coming in sharp bursts, dagger sharp claws coming from her fingers, scales rupturing over her skin, her mind whirled with and over load of doubt and fear and memories and that she wasn't worth desire and how deeply she was aware that her only value was seduction and coercion.

Clint decided to ignore his survival instinct, tugging her close despite the danger, kissing her firmly, he could sense she was about to blow, but maybe if he was lucky, kissing her would snap her out of it, or prove...whatever it was that she needed him to prove.


	3. Chapter 3

He wasn't really good at this shit, but he was trying at least.

Oh...

Silence and warmth, steady arms holding her tightly, comforting her, pleasant warm lips and stubble scratching her face, as she came back to herself Jinx wrapped her arms around Clint, groaning into the kiss as if she were a victim of starvation being fed their favorite simple meal.

All at once Prism, Istvan and Bucky relaxed. "Sweet baby Hades, Crisis avoided" Istvan sagged against the wall pulling Prism with him. "In case you guys missed it that's her... well we call it chaos form. Usually nothing gets her out of it, not till she destroys a massive something or other..."

Prism heaved a massive sigh her anxiety leaving her body in a rush. "Fuck balls of assbutts that was close!" She went to the kitchen and brought out snacks and drinks. "How about your team mates come here and we all just have a small party to celebrate the no body died" She gave a winning smile

Steve chuckled at that and nodded, patching in to Nat "You hear that Nat? you're all invited to a "Apocalypse Averted, Bucky Retrieval, New Friends Party!" He grinned excitedly. 

Nat chuckled "Wow, a simple mission turned into party time? Count me in" She gathered everyone and they all got off the jet, heading inside. 

Steve kissed Bucky's cheek, grinning happily "You're a hard man to find ya know" he teased him. 

Clint was still kissing Jinx, not at all minding that she was holding him so tightly. He knew she needed him, and that was all he needed to know.

Ruffling Steve's hair he laughed. "It's how it had to be, we are all technically fugitives. Jinx has more kills under her belt then I do. She's actually a bit older then us give or take, but she doesn't age, she was a mutant before HYDRA got her, they enhanced her for years, her cells are constantly renewing and its a little insane... but she did a vast amount of wetwork. That man needs to understand that she has severe PTSD, trauma to her psyche that would made most vomit. MOSTLY she is fine, but her self worth is dependant on how she perceives others viewing her." He needed to make sure that there were contingency plans in place with all of them possibly living together. 

Jinx's body had gone back to her normal, though she couldn't let Clint go, needed him like she'd never needed anyone else, he was safe, he was where she belonged.

Prism and Istvan let the other in when they arrived and Prism hugged Natasha and the others laughing excitedly and she served them sodas and juices and flailed around getting hot food together.

Istvan gave half hugs to the rest until he reached Natasha, his eyes roamed over her, and his abilities awoke. "Let me know when you are ready." He squeezed her hand and smiled warmly.

Steve nodded "Natasha will know how we can help her" he agreed "and Clint knows enough about the situation to stay safe in the meantime" he agreed, knowing they'd have to discuss how best to work the situation into a less dangerous one. 

Clint eventually moved to sit, sitting with Jinx in his lap as he kissed her and lavished her in affection. 

Natasha wasn't sure what he was referring to, but she wasn't at all averse to him touching her...which was odd. She sat and talked with the new friends they had made, also making sure to say hello to Bucky. "Ya know, you give a pretty mean punch...i'd love to spar with you sometime, see if I can still hold my own against you" she teased Bucky.

Jinx was finally calmed enough to intermittently chat with her friends and the Avengers, for the most part she kept stealing kisses and cuddles from Clint, nuzzling his neck and taking comfort in him. "You smell so good" She murmured, nipping his ear as she spoke quietly into it, loud enough that he would hear her.

Prism and Istvan filled them in here and there informing them that Prism was also much older then she appeared having been a infant when HYDRA had bought her at a auction, and that when Bucky was captured she had known that she had to help him somehow.

The alien female apologized for how long it had taken her, but that she needed more allies, in the form of Istvan and Jinx, and it had taken years to get Buck's conditioning weak enough.

Steve smiled at Prism "You don't need to apologize, you've done so much for Bucky, and for me" he told her "I can't even begin to express how grateful I am" he admitted, lacing his fingers with Bucky's as he sat with Bucky. 

Clint smirked a little "Well, Daddy has to smell good for his best girl doesn't he?" he wiggled his eyebrows playfully, nipping at her lip playfully.

Istvan was slightly confused at the way Natasha didn't react the he'd expected, the nit dawned on him she didn't understand. "Miss Natasha, about what I said earlier. I meant to come to me when you were ready to have me fix your reproductive functions." He smiled warmly. 

Prism perked up and waved away the compliments. "Oh you! Heh stoooop" She laughed, absorbing the positive waves coming off everyone.

Jinx let out a shameless moan and kissed him harder. "My room now." Her voice was thick with need, how was he so able to mesmerize her body like this.

Natasha's eyes widened "O-Oh!" she chuckled softly "Thank you...i Honestly was not aware that was possible..." She admitted with a soft smile. 

Steve smiled to Prism, chuckling at how she laughed, loving how positive and happy she seemed. 

Clint wrapped his arms around her "Lead the way beautiful" he purred, kissing her lightly before he stood, not wanting to deny her anything she wanted.

Leaving the others to talk and be social Jinx took Clint to her messy room, there were piles of different things she'd been stealing during their freedom from HYDRA, she had a clear path to her bed and made sure she lead him through it. 

She bent at the waist shoving the insane amount of pillows and blankets off to the side. "I burrow..." She spoke as if this explained then turned and stripped her clothes off, crawling back on to her bed, having been away for such a long time she had forgotten how much it smelled of her.

Clint chuckled softly, stripping down as well, tackling her on the bed and kissing her heatedly, starting to grind against her slowly "mmm...so fucking gorgeous" he growled low "want me again don't you baby?" he asked as he caressed her body slowly.

"Mmm fuck me yes fuck my pussy please Daddy" She gasped when he dove on her, the grinding covering her in goosebumps and sparks, his scent swarming her, "You are so damn sexy!" She caught his bottom lip biting and sucking him, her palms trailing over him nails scratching lightly.

Clint grinned devilishly "mmm, Daddy's gonna take such good care of you" he purred, shifting her legs apart and sinking deep into her, groaning in pleasure as he started to kiss and bite at her neck slowly.

"Fuck, fuck Daddy" She gritted out, spreading her legs falling open more, thighs quivering, her body moving with his, her wet pussy stretched around his thickness, she gave him more access to her neck and cried out for him, she was happily drowning in the security of his weight pressing her into the bed

Clint moaned in ecstasy "Mmm...fuck baby, you're so amazing" he moaned. he idly wished he wasn't entirely deaf, as the hearing aids only enabled him to hear so much...and her moans were probably amazingly sweet.

"Clint, Daddy! Yes please!" Her head spun, one hand in his hair the other squeezing where she could, nothing had prepared her for this, made her ready for how connected she would feel to have him, to be driven to such heights, her emotions were scrambled, driven by need.

Clint kissed her heatedly, fucking her powerfully, "mmm...mine" he growled, fucking into her hard and deep, rubbing at her clit as he kissed and nipped at her neck, "gonna fuck you for days Jinx, this is only a taste of the things I'm gonna do to you"

A half laughed half breathless groan escaped her. "CLINT! Shit! FUCK!" She rolled them pushing him back to the bed, he looked so good surrounded by her pillows, her scent, she rocked and rolled her hips bearing down on his thick cock. "Imma make you keep that promise!" Jinx impaled herself on him over and over.

Clint laughed softly "mmm, I've already got a ton of ideas on it baby, you won't have to try too hard, I'm gonna show you all sorts of fun shit" he grinned, smacking her ass lightly as he fucked her harder and deeper.

A yelped escaped at the ass slap and she growled playfully. "Daddy wants to punish me hmm?" She made sure her voice was loud enough for him to hear her, bucking and bouncing on him, her breast jiggling with every move, her hair falling from it's tie the black and turquoise locks falling over her back and shoulders.

Clint laughed softly "not necessarily, maybe I just like to see your ass and your tits jiggle" he teased, kissing her slowly before he sucked and licked at her nipples, fucking into her wildly.

Pressure was building in her core, fiery heat spreading, "Oh sweet fucking mercy!" Jinx reached between them rubbing her clit, swaying her hips side to side, stirring his thick cock inside her, his cock hit a bundle of nerves inside her and she screamed, slamming her breast against his face and forcing them flat back into the bed, riding him roughly to get that feeling again, her breast crushed against his face, her nails gone clawlike and digging into her head board and she fucked him relentlessly.

Clint groaned in pleasure "fuuuck..." he groaned, matching her movements and trying to hold back his quickly approaching orgasm. He'd never been with anyone quite like this before, and this was more pleasure than he had ever experienced.

"CLINT IM GONNA CUM!" She felt the headboard crack as she arched violently and came with a unfiltered scream of pleasure, her thighs squeezing him, her hips jerking as her quim tightened and throbbed milking him for all he was worth.

Clint came inside her, letting out a roar of pleasure as he thrust in deep, kissing her passionately before he rolled them over so he laid against her "Fuuuck...so fucking amazing"

Hair tangled and flared out against the pillows she tried catching her breathe, one arm thrown over her eyes, dizzying thoughts swarmed her, surprisingly all good. "Never been like that before, I can hardly control myself... when your... inside me" She laughed clearing her throat "You make me want to rut you and just keep fucking you till I pass out!"

Clint smirked a bit "That's because I'm awesome...there's no other explanation for it really" he grinned playfully, kissing her lightly as he pressed against her firmly "you're pretty damn awesome too"

Her arms flung around his neck she rubbed herself against him again, kissing him hard, laughing Jinx slid a hand between them and stroked him back to hardness. "Throat fuck me, Daddy" She nipped and sucked as his neck.

Clint grinned "oooh, a girl who likes oral...you just keep surprising me babycakes" he kissed her tenderly, before he straddled her chest and fed her his cock "open wide baby...Daddy's gonna feed you his cock"

A small grunt left her and after she shifted a bit beneath him she parted her lips and lapped at him musky cum covered cock, "Smells so good, my cum on your cock" The shifter's eyes rolled as she moaned opening her mouth widely, ready for him

Clint grinned at that "mmm yeah, that's all you baby" he purred "I haven't gotten to taste you yet, so let me know how it tastes...yeah?" he smirked as he slid his cock deep into her mouth, starting off slow, letting her get a good feel for it before he picked up the pace.

Moaning vulgarly around his cocked she urged him on, relaxing her through enough to make it loud and lewd and wet sounding, hoping he could hear it, her eyes looking up at him through her lashes, pink dusting her cheeks, she couldn't wait to taste his cum

Clint groaned, loving how hot this was "Fuck baby...you're so damn sexy. No one else even comes CLOSE to how fucking amazing you are" he growled, fucking her throat as he felt his orgasm coming quicker than he wanted it to.

She idly wondered if he'd still say that in a minute, she slipped a hand down her stomach and soaked her middle and ring finger in her and his cum, swishing her fingers over her clit before sliding them back up and with surprising ease slipping both inside him with out hurting him, she quickly found his prostate and squeezed it gently, stimulating it between her fingers and putting full sucking pressure on his cock

Clint groaned hungrily, "woow...you like anal too? thought I was weird for liking it" he blushed, moaning as he rocked between her mouth and her fingers, though it wasn't long before he was cumming into her mouth with a bellowing moan.

His taste and the feel of him surging against his control down her throat, she was high on his taste, as her brain registered his words her heart pounded harder in her chest, excitement taking over, she could do that for him, be EVERY thing he could ever need in a love and he wouldn't want to leave her then.

Pushing him back with a slight gag and cough she positioned them so he was watching her, "I'm going to make you feel so good" She thought better of it and covered her hips for a moment shift just her lady bits into a impressive but manageable males, she was already hard, making the sheet tent over her, the sensation of sliding it off her had precum leaking out.

Clint's eyes widened "oh fuck...okay, now I see why all these Japanese guys are into shifter porn" he admitted, blushing heavily "you just keep amazing me and it is so fucking hot babe"

"Gotta make myself worth something" She grinned. "Didn't even know shifter porn was a thing. I mean I've seen Hentai...can you suck it Daddy? I'm so hard and it's you're fault" Tentatively her fingers circled the head of her cock, the hard flesh dark red and glossy, leaking precum steadily, she groaned and thrust up into her fist a bit. "Oh Daddy" She dropped her head to the side, watching Clint hungrily.

Clint chuckled "Mmm, I can try...I've never sucked a dick before" he purred, moving to suck at the tip, licking around it with a moan as he moved to suck it deeper, taking his time with it and trying to keep from grazing with his teeth.

Her mind was blank, there was nothing to say, her brain and mouth decided to see other people in that moment, the hot wet sensation of his mouth on her cock, it was a miracle she didn't choke him on it an merely fisted her hands against the dark sheets.

Clint began to worship her cock, moaning and licking along it, alternating between licking and sucking, even attempting to deep throat it a few times to give her even more pleasure.

Her control was slipping, he was making that gagging noise that she had a fetish for in porn, "Kyllä imeä munaa, vittu imeä sitä, teet niin hyvin!" She'd dropped into Finnish with out meaning to, just moaning and coaxing him. (Yes suck my dick, fucking suck it, you're doing so well)

Clint mumbled something that probably should have sounded like "Still don't speak finnish!" if he didn't have her dick in his mouth. He sucked and licked eagerly, groaning and trying not to gag too much even though his eyes were watering.

Breathlessly she laughed, unguarded and completely natural, she cupped his chin letting him sit up to kiss him tenderly, before her need revved up again and the kiss became desperate and needy, pulling back to gulp down air she licked her swollen lips. "I. Was. Praising. You" She gestured with her hands before stroking herself and him together.

Clint kissed back lovingly, letting out a soft chuckle "mmm...oh" he grinned and nuzzled her "wanna...try and fuck me this way? I mean, I've never been assfucked before but, i'll try anything twice..." he grinned devilishly

She looked him in the eyes and nodded, secretly noting to learn sign language or make Istvan heal him, turning she grabbed lube from her scratched up nightstand and pushed Clint to his back taking care to prepare his hole, silently chanting to herself to stay gentle

Clint shuddered at the feeling, spreading his legs a bit "mmm...fuck" he groaned "That feels really good" he added, stroking his fingers over her body as she prepped him. If he was honest, he loved the unpredictability of this, of anything sexually being possible.

Raising her voice she demanded he look at her, when their gazes locked she began to slowly penetrate him, massaging his sac. "Relax for me Daddy" Her free hand squeezed and massaged the crest of his thigh.

Clint moaned and nodded, taking deep, relaxing breaths, slowly letting her into himself. "mmm, that feels really good" he whispered "I feel so full" he added hungrily.

She stroked and played with him, groaning with the effort of keeping herself under control, when she gave herself a male body or even just the working cock she always became severely aggressive and being that she wanted to keep doing this and not hurting Clint. "So tight Daddy, so hot, fuck Daddy, my Daddy" She gave a hard thrust by mistake but timed it with a tight stroke of his cock

Clint grinned "mmm, that's it baby, fuck your Daddy" he moaned, kissing her heatedly, shuddering at how good it felt for her to fuck him this way "Yes...so fucking good" he clawed at the bed hungrily.

She was spiraling out of control, pulling out half way she roughly pinched the base of her cock, between her fore and middle fingers focusing on calming down enough taking shuddering breaths as Clint's tight virgin hole squeezed her, he was throbbing around her shaft, the heat was drugging, she tried thinking of bloody battles she'd been in or doing dishes and boring laundry, but fucking hell he was so tight and hot

Clint moaned in pleasure, but when she stopped...he decided to show her he could handle it. He gripped her hair gently, then rolled them so he was straddling her, bouncing on her cock desperately.

A scream ripped from her, her breath hitching as he took control and rode her harder then a prize stallion "Clint! Odota Clint! Aion puhaltaa!" She shouted, grabbing his hips desperately, it wouldn't take much more (Clint! Wait Clint! I'M GOING TO BLOW!)"

Clint bounced on her cock eagerly, "oh fuck yes! Fuck me!" he slammed himself down onto her, working his ass clumsily to make her cum. He still didn't know what she said, but at this point he really didn't care, he'd tease her about it later.

A animalistic roar escaped her and she viciously fucked into Clint's ass, making him bounce on her cock, she made her cock enlarge inside him and pounded him, Flipping them so hard again that they hit the floor with Clint under her, her nails digging into his chest, her voice harsh "Tried to tell you. This is your fault!" She growled slamming in to him until she was roaring with her orgasm, producing an obscene amount, filling his hole, she kept thrusting and pounding his prostate

Clint groaned loudly, loving the stretch though he knew his ass would be sore afterward "Oh! Fuck yeah!" he groaned, cumming hard as he worked his hole around her, milking her of all her cum as he shuddered in pleasure.

Jinx groaned and panted, collapsing against him, her knees hurting but her body jittery and tired, why did cumming with a cock make her tired? She snuggled closer plugging him full of her cum, drunk on pleasure and sleepiness. "Gonna knock you up... mm put a baby in your gut..." she mumbled around a few yawns, letting her mouth run with a fetish she kept to herself.

Clint groaned "mmm..." he snuggled close to her, not disputing her fantasy, as they both knew he couldn't actually get pregnant.. SHE on the other hand..." He kissed her tenderly, nuzzling happily.

She dozed off long enough to get cold and stiff on the floor, her male anatomy had receded, proof of how deeply she'd lost consciousness. "Hmm, fucking ugh" She was plastered to Clint, they'd not taken a chance to clean up, so sweat and cum made their skin tacky, she whimpered and hissed a couple times to getup.

Clint slowly got up, wobbling a little on his legs and grabbing at the wall, limping slightly as he made his way to the nearest bathroom to clean up a little bit.

Jinx could hear the new gait to his walk and laughed as she scrubbed herself off in her personal shower, there was a ridiculous amount of shampoos and conditioners and though there was fifty towels in the linen closet and more on the towel racks, none of them matched. 

"Join me in the shower dumbass" She laughed, letting him know she wasn't being mean

Clint chuckled, getting in the shower, rubbing his ass a little "Now i know why girls used to refuse me anal" he chuckled "makes ya walk funny after...well, if its done right" he grinned, kissing Jinx's cheek gently.

Jinx reared back from the sweet gesture, though she at least looked sheepish after. "Uh, still weird about that" She smiled stiffly and stepped under the hot spray, holy fuck she was going to have to get used to the affections that didn't mean sex, or that someone was trying to get close enough you harm her. 

Passing him the least powerful soaps she owned to keep from masking his scent, then she got her rose soaps the current favorite, they'd bee so pricey but so easy to steal it made her laugh, as she scrubbed herself down.

Clint started to wash himself slowly, "sorry, I forget you're not used to a lot of affection" he smiled "I'll try not to make you too uncomfortable with it, but...sometimes it'll probably happen on reflex" he admitted.

"Heh I mean...we did just start..." She gestured strangely between herself and Clint "Shit's going to be unknown... uhm yeah heh" She suddenly sputtered and hissed like a furious cat "Shampoo in mouth! Shampoo in mouth!"

Clint snorted "I hate shampoo in my mouth, though shampoo in my eyes is worse, they say the No Tear shampoo doesn't burn but they LIEEEEEE" He hissed at the memory as he washed his hair.

Jinx stomped under the hot spray roughly scrubbing her hair clean and practically slapping at her face to get the offending soaps out of her eyes. "Hnnggg nnn! Fucking fuckity fucknuts!" She grunted and whined till her eyes were clear. "IT IS A LIE IT'S NOT NO TEARS IT'S NO TEARS LIKE RIPS THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE IS BULL SHIT!"

Clint blinked "oh my god...I never realized it was Tears as in ripping..." he finished washing though he made the "Mind Blown" expression, grinning at Jinx happily, just enjoying their banter back and forth.

As they got dried off Jinx walked out to the man living area naked and unperturbed. "Istvan Clothes to borrow, ya? For sukupuoli mies (sex man) she gestured toward her room where Clint had remained.

Istvan belted out a deep belly laugh, no bothered by the nudity. "Ah I see he doesn't share your proclivities, sweetness" He waved her toward his and Prism's bedroom "Have your pick"

Prism perked from where she was talking to the others exchanging a few words in Finnish with Jinx then jumping to her feet to join her. "Not the ones I like Istvan in!" Together she and Jinx darted into the room, Istvan smiling in adoration after his woman, his hands folded over her flat stomach

Steve at this point was wrapped up in Bucky, just lazily touching and caressing him, taking in the fact that Bucky was alive, healthy, and Steve wasn't alone anymore. Sure, Steve had Nat, and Jinx and Clint, Thor, Banner and Sam...but there was something to be said about being able to hold onto Bucky, the only man he ever truly fell madly in love with.

Clint was in her room again, waiting for her to return since he as still naked as the day he was born.

Bucky lazy placed kisses to the top of Steve's shoulder, and just under his jaw, his hands running over where they could. "Jinx actually likes some one she's fucked, that's new" He mused non judgmentally.

Istvan gave a noise of agreement and waited for his darling girl to return" She must really like him she didn't hit me fore calling her sweetness. It's the only reason I do it, she gets so pissy" He sighed as if it was a great loss.

Banner looked to Bucky and Istvan. "What's with the habitual nudity?"

Prism denied six different garments and then finally allowed Jinx to take off with some smart slacks and a light weight sweater in deep purple and black muscle shirt to go under it.

Steve raised an eyebrow, nuzzling Bucky and smiling at the kisses "mmm...I would hope you wouldn't know that from experience Buck" he smirked playfully. 

Steve looked at Bruce "I think it has something to do with her being able to perceive desires, well that and her overall sense of identity? I can't imagine having to keep track of other forms and things..." 

Nat frowned a little "Sort of like keeping different covers I'd imagine" she shrugged.

Bucky didn't quite get what Steve meant at first, then his eyes widened. "No. Never, she doesn't keep people around that she'd been with. Something about not being capable of giving them anything more then a warm body for a moment" He sighed and chuckled. "We're all broken hear Stevie."

Jinx dashed past and told them all to fuck off and stop talking about her other wise she'd become and elephant and shove their heads up her ass as a way to kill them, "DEATH BY SPHINCTER! IT'S NOT A THREAT BUT A PROMISE!" She burst into her bedroom colliding with Clint.

 

Clint squawked at the collision "oh! those clothes are nice, and you got purple! My favorite" he grinned excitedly, kissing her nose before he realized he should be careful with the affection thing. 

He began to dress, whistling a little as he did so. 

Steve blinked a bit at Bucky's words, before he hugged him tightly "well now you've got me, so we can slowly fix each other. I'm not exactly the most well adjusted guy without you around as I'm sure you've noticed by my being somewhat of a wreck" he blushed.

"AH!" She back tracked so fast she toppled backwards landing with a crash back into the living area as her room directly connected to it. "VITTU! Vittu! Fuck! Vittu! Paska!" She cursed and rolled around on the tile floors rubbing her ass.

Prism watched the flailing but she and Istvan just let it happen. She wasn't easy to get at first but after a while most of her antics were funny and easy. It was her rage that you had to fear, the noiseless and unmoving her.

Bucky kissed Steve a little roughly, until Steve moaned and the sound satisfied him.

Clint came into the living area again one he was dressed, blushing slightly at Natasha, who was smirking at him knowingly. He had sex face, she knew it well, as after all...Natasha was his wing woman. 

Steve moaned and nuzzled Bucky, "mmm...when we get back to our place, I'm going to make sure you can't walk right for days" he whispered in Bucky's ear "we've got a long time to make up for"

Natasha smirked and made a motion with her hands and then said "Bow chicka wow, wow" She signed the more lewd motion of the chorus to 'I just Had Sex' by a parody band they had come across.

Istvan chuckled. "Oh my, my, Sweetness you didn't kill him" He schooled his face into the picture of unwitting confusion, "Could it be that you actually like him?" The lamp flew at him before her could react, in truth if he dodged it Prism would have gone to the floor.

For her part Prism whipped her hand out in a circle on its side pattern, the gems inside the vase reacting to her and stopping it mid air. "This is why I laced everything with gems and minerals" Her posture was still lax as if she was reading a boring book, the lamp going right back to where Jinx had left it. 

 

With most everyone distracted by Jinx and her outburst Buck whimpered as quietly as he could under his breathe. "Stevie, punish me, please, it's been so long since you topped me" He groaned, his panting breath hot against Captain America's neck, even when they were just a couple mooks living day to day Steve had been the one in charge in the bedroom, there were days where Bucky couldn't wait to get home to Steve and crawl around with his ass in the air for him, it was the only time Steve got to rule and Bucky got to follow.

Jinx went back into her room and slammed the door barricading it, she needed to actually put clothes on, but it was so stressful, nothing ever fit her unless she changed herself to fit it. there was at least twenty different styles of clothing, both masculine and feminine, kids clothes sprinkled through out, picking up a school uniform her body shook and she became a full blooded Japanese girl she scowled throwing the skirt and blouse away, in to the chaos of her room, she tossed things around until she remembered she had a smart suit that she really liked. 

With that in mind she turned into the spitting image of this flamed hair actor ...his name... she always forgot his fucking name. She knew Prism would know, Prism was best with tv faces.

Tugging the suit on her masculine body the pale skin and freckles covering her so different from her dark warm bronze skin, the body gangly but loose, the guy was fit but the way her carried himself made it hard to tell, his hands worked the buttons and the belt, checking herself in the mirror his grin answered and his hands finger combed the vibrant red locks, his teeth showing as she made his mouth smile.

Fully dressed in a plum purple dress shirt with the buttons only partly fastened, his hands tucked them in and he pulled a tastefully overside suit jacket over top of that, "So Clint what do you think? No that's not it" She cleared his throat and tried again, warming her throat by rubbing it, she tested it out more and more then found it was perfect, his hint of an accent there, the blood and crimson and fire locks she let cover his face till she moved outside to the others.

She let Clint see her and made the mouth that wasn't hers smirk, coy and sexy, his hands slowly moving up his neck as she posed him, making his head tilt back, fingers traveling up, up and through the half curled blood and oranges hair to reveal the most sensual, cocky, sexy smile she knew he could make. "So Clint" He licked his lips, "Waddya think?"

Steve smirked at Bucky, cupping his cheek gently as he leaned in and kissed Bucky hotly "mmm… yeah baby? I'm gonna make sure you feel so good" He purred "reclaim you, all for myself" he added, stroking his hands over Bucky softly. He wanted to take Bucky home, lock the door and fuck him for hours until they were both exhausted. 

Clint's eyes widened as he saw Jinx in her new, masculine form "mmm...I like it" he grinned, moving close to her and sliding an arm around her, tugging the gorgeous...male? close and kissing him lightly "mmm, you are full of surprises." he purred playfully.

"Heh I'm taller then you by and inch" Jinx mused as the actor. "Prism I can't remember this guys name. Do you, sexy?" She was still looking at Hawkeye and smiling charmingly, there was a pressure in her chest missing from where it usually sat, she felt a bit lighter, but also annoyed, she hated being confused, she liked that Clint was so accepting of her malleable body.

Prism was beside them fairly quickly to look at Jinx's face as this guy. "Hmm Caleb Landry Jones. The adorable ginger from First Class, mind you he has been in a few other films. Like that movie about Succrients" She smiled, tilting her head toward Clint. "I approve of you. But I'm not a push over. You think she's bad, just see what happens if you hurt her" She patted the top of Clint's head and strolled away to Istvan, hopping into his lap with a refreshing giggle.

Bucky was practically shaking, his breath hot little bursts against Steve's neck, he was about to say something when Natasha stood up and cleared her throat. "So we should decide right now. Are we going to return to HQ or spend the night here?" She side eyed Steve and Bucky, smirking as she wiggled her eyebrows.

Clint smiled to Prism "I won't be hurting her, not intentionally anyway" he promised, before he took Jinx's hand, looking at Nat as she spoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve smiled a little "I'd like to get Bucky back to HQ if possible? There's a lot of...time to make up for" he said simply, nuzzling Bucky a little as Natasha looked to Istvan and Prism "you both are welcome to join us..." she smiled "Our HQ has plenty of room, we can even get you both your own space so you can be free to move around. That goes for you too Jinx, you can either share Clint's area or we can set up your own area"

"My own area" Jinx answered quickly before Natasha even had the chance to finish, "I'm not good at ... sleeping?" His head tilted to the side. "If we are going to be moving in... we need to pack. Um if we three stay here and get our shit together you guys can go and uh... set shit up for us, then we can make our way there or you can come get us." Jinx kept the face turned slightly away from Clint to make is harder for him to read her lips.

Prism and Istvan exchanged looks, their poor Shifter was having a issue with the speed of things. Prism sent her thoughts to Jinx. "This is going to cause you strife, it's a lot and I know that but if you run now you're going to ... regret it, please try, we will stay and pack our things AND yours." 

Jinx swallowed hard the Adams apple bobbing with the effort, she nodded slightly to Prism with out answering aloud or in her mind.

Clint smiled slightly "I can help set up a place for Jinx, she...he? can come with us if he wants" He offered with a smile "he can hang out in my room while I help get stuff set up..." he offered. 

Steve got off of Bucky's lap, taking Bucky's hand and kissing it "Come on Buck, we'll go wait on everyone in the jet" he grinned, nuzzling Bucky and leading him outside. 

Natasha nodded, knowing that Jinx and Prism were having a mental conversation...she was observant enough to know. She stood, brushing herself off a little "are there any specific foods or things you want us to have stocked? things specific to your diet perhaps Prism?" Natasha asked, trying to make sure that she would have everything she needed.

Shaking her head as Caleb Jinx cleared her throat. "Address me as a guy when I'm like this." She made him chuckle. "If I'm anything other then what I remember being born as... I see it as I'm not this, I'm a puppeteer moving strings. Or a ghost possessing a body" 

"And like I said I got shit to pack up. You saw the bedroom...my bedroom, it's a cluster fuck. Go ahead and go back with everyone."

Bucky eagerly followed Steve with out a word, just a skillfully hidden erection and a blush to his cheeks.

"Oh that's terribly thoughtful." Prism beamed toward the red head. "No we are fine. If we need anything we can make a list, Istvan and I aren't picky eaters, a room together will suffice, I hope you don't mind, but I sleep poorly so if I happen to tinker with things I'm only trying to help improve things." She smiled serenely.

Istvan shifted in his seat, "Jinx sleep walks. She refuses to admit it but if she ends up where she shouldn't in any form just let us know and we will move her. Don't try an wake her"

"I DON'T SLEEP WALK!

Clint nodded, kissing Jinx's forehead, cupping his cheeks and nuzzling him softly "See ya soon beautiful" he then moved to whisper in Jinx's ear "Daddy will be waiting..." he sing-songed before he headed to the jet. 

Natasha nodded to Prism and Istvan "alright then, once you all are ready I will bring the jet back to pick you all up if you would like" she smiled "I am glad to have met you both..." she gave them a kind smile before heading toward the Jet. 

Steve had Bucky on his lap, and was nuzzling and affectionately playing with his hair as the waited for Nat and Clint to follow "mmm...i have a present for you waiting at HQ Buck" he purred

This time is was Jinx's turn to flail and squawk. "YOU FUCKING TEASE!" She made him bellow.

Prism and Istvan waved everyone off before both turned to face Jinx in her shifted form, they were both grinning ear to ear. 

Jinx made Caleb scream bloody murder as the two ran her/him down tackling Caleb before Jinx could make him run.

Natasha lifted the jet into the air, flying back toward the HQ. Once they arrived, Natasha and Clint got Bruce, Pietro, Wanda, and Thor to help them get rooms for Istvan and Prism, as well as a space for Jinx. 

Steve and Bucky slipped away though, with Steve leading Bucky to his private area of the compound. "mmm, and here we are. Home sweet home" he grinned, kissing Bucky softly. "Ready for your present?"

Natasha teased Clint mercilessly as they got Jinx's room set up with more then enough dressers and baskets for her varied wardrobe. "You big pushover. You are suuuch a whore" She couldn't stop laughing as they set up some locks to help keep Jinx from wandering to much in her sleep.

After a while she thumped his chest. "Think you can handle her? Logically so far you have had a bit of hit or miss... but we haven't seen her fully blow. The rage pouring off her was cloying"  
Bucky groaned into the kiss, he hadn't felt so alive in years. "I'm ready for everything" His voice broke with his need

Clint looked at Natasha and shrugged honestly "I'm not sure. I think it'll take time for the two of us to get used to each other and to this new relationship. She's not used to people giving a shit, and well...she's not used to being wanted. So I'm going to have to help her through that. Her friends being here might help too. 

Steve smirked, his eyes darkening a bit "mmm...get naked for me baby" He purred, "lay down on the bed too while i get your present...Daddy's gonna take good care of you tonight" Steve purred, licking Bucky's bottom lip before he dug out a small box. Before Bucky had been taken by Hydra, Steve had gotten a collar made with Bucky's name on it to go with their rather kinky lifestyle. He didn't know if Bucky still wanted it, but he was going to surprise him with it and see if he liked it.

Natasha took a deep breath an held it tightly before letting it out and nodding. "At least you know it. You're a good man Clint, I think this will work out." She tossed her arm over his shoulders not considering that she was getting her scent all over him. "So how about that anal?" She deadpanned.

Bucky's posture changed to one of shame and shock. "Steve...I'm sorry..." He looked away as wetness bloomed over the front of his pants, it'd been so long, and he hadn't touched himself, had practically been dead in that regard, and Steve had been teasing him so much and now Steve was giving him orders and no one was around to see him weak and needy, he had suddenly creamed with out even being touched

Clint laughed softly, knowing he'd have to take a few showers before Jinx got there to get Natasha's scent off him...he was dumb, but not that dumb. "That anal was an experience I never expected...but I liked it" he shrugged and smirked playfully. 

Steve's eyes widened "oh baby..." he kissed him sweetly "No need to be sorry, you're just really needy for Daddy. That's entirely okay" he nuzzled Bucky and helped undress him, licking Bucky clean first before he stripped himself naked, and pulled Bucky onto his lap, showing him the collar "Before you were taken by Hydra I had this made for you...and I was kind of hoping you'd wear it? you're my best guy, and I was hoping you could wear it as a sign of being Daddy's special boy?"

Natasha cackled, so much so that she had to hold her stomach, they kept talking for a while and getting everything set up before Nat took off to hang with Bruce in the lab.

Bucky groaned and whimpered at the feel of Steve's tongue. "Daddy I-I missed you so much, everything's coming back" He felt tears burning his eyes as Steve showed in the collar, "Put it on my please, Daddy right now"

Once Nat went to hang with Bruce, Clint showered 5 times. All with his own soap and shampoo until he was mostly certain he had gotten all of Nat's smell off, wanting to make sure to minimize Jinx's anger when she got back. She'd be in a new environment...so that would be a big change. 

Steve smiled adoringly at Bucky "mmm...good boy" he purred, putting the collar with Bucky's name on it around Bucky's neck, gently securing it "it isn't too tight is it baby?" he asked, his fingers stroking over Bucky's skin gently. He examined Bucky's metal arm, lifting it and starting to suck on the fingers, nuzzling the hand and making sure to show Bucky that his Daddy found him beautiful all over

Swallowing the thick lump in his throat he shuddered and moaned. "It's perfect, Daddy" He couldn't keep his hands still, roaming over Steve's familiar but foreign body, his cock weeping more cum, angry red at the head and painfully hard.

Steve smiled softly, scooping some of Bucky's leaking cum up and licking his fingers, offering Bucky a taste "mmm, do you need Daddy to prepare you? I know it has probably been a long time..." he purred, shifting a little "here, suck on Daddy's fingers, get them nice and wet for me" he purred, slipping two past his lips as he stroked Bucky's cock. 

Another day they could work on Bucky's stamina, right now he just wanted to make Bucky cum as many times as he could.

The soul deep need coming off Bucky was filling every part of his posture, his eyes damp with need and desire. "Mmm" He moaned like a whore in heat sucking off Steve's cum soaked fingers.

Steve smiled, and once they were good and wet, he removed the fingers, offering his other hand in case Bucky wanted to suck on them for comfort...as he started to prepare Bucky's hole slowly, fingering him slowly and gently "That's it Bucky...open up for Daddy"

"Oh god oh Daddy..." He moaned wantonly, eagerly sucking on Steve's other fingers, trying to keep from running is mouth too much.

Steve smiled adoringly "mmm, you can talk all you want baby, Daddy wants to hear your moans of pleasure" he purred, kissing Bucky's neck as he slid his fingers deep into Bucky's hole, stretching him open "mmm...so warm and hot inside baby, such a good boy for Daddy"

"Mm, my Daddy" He mewled rocking his hips, spurts of cum dribbling out over Steve's hand, his hole clenching around his fingers and sucking them in deeper.

Steve kissed Bucky's throat, sucking a hickey onto it firmly "mmm...thats right baby, your Daddy" he purred "remember when we used to fuck for hours Bucky? when Daddy would fuck you until your pretty hole was so full of my cum you had to wear a plug?" 

Steve smiled, looking into Bucky's beautiful eyes "Your Daddy is here now, no one is ever gonna hurt you or take you away...never again" he promised, adding a third finger once the two were sliding in easily.

"Daddy!" Bucky gasped and groaned shooting another load off, "I-I'm sorry I can't stop!" He whined and moaned, keening desperately as he rode Steve's fingers. 

His heart swelled and tears fell so much pent up energy and need and passion he felt he'd burst "Please Daddy, please fill my ass please oh oh god please, please I need it I’m going to die with out it"

Steve grinned, licking up some of Bucky's cum before he nodded "mmm, gonna give you what you need baby" he moved to sit against the headboard, tugging Bucky into his lap and slowly easing his dick deep into Bucky's tight hole "mmm...there you go Baby, Daddy's got you" he purred

"Fuck yes, Daddy...oh god such a huge cock, my Daddy!" He couldn't stop his immediate bouncing, his hips rocking and rolling, stirring Steve's cock inside his guts

Steve pulled Bucky up and down on his cock, "mmm, gonna fill you up with so much cum baby...such a good boy" he purred hooking his finger in the loop of the collar, tugging Bucky into a heated kiss. 

Steve fucked into Bucky hard and deep, though his first orgasm didn't take long, all the pent up need and the intensity of finally having Bucky with him caused it to hit him hard, thick, hot cum filling him completely.

Bucky sprayed his hot sticky cum all over Steve's chest and abs, crying out. "DADDY!" He was wrecked but couldn't stop, he needed this, needed his Stevie, he bounced and writhed, moaning and grunting, his tight hole gripping and sucking Steve's massive cock milking him all night.

Steve was in bliss, still fucking Bucky powerfully, after a few more thrusts he flipped them over, pinning Bucky against the bed, kissing him heatedly as he fucked him from a new angle. He had a feeling that the rest of the team would hear them, but he didn't care. Bucky was his again.

Being pinned beneath Steve like this, being utterly at his mercy, he was in heaven, the thrusting and pounding the stretching of his hole, the kisses and bites and sounds, he had a massive puddle of his own cum soaking the bed and pooling around him, the friction of the bed had him blowing load after load on to the covered mattress

After over two hours of the frenzied fucking, Steve laid with Bucky on the bed, both of them covered in cum, and neither one QUITE satisfied (but with super soldier serum they could probably go for days.) 

Steve smiled as he caressed Bucky's hair "mmm, wanna grab a shower? or just cuddle like this?" he asked, nibbling on Bucky's neck gently.

Bucky had been half asleep from pleasure, "Hmm shower? Ok" He rubbed his eyes and the two got in the shower, he wanted to keep going but there were things to do and he had no clue when Prism, Jinx and Istvan would be ready for pickup.


	5. Chapter 5

Prism relaxed on Jinx's bed watching the Shifter try and keep her excitement in check. Jinx was puttering around nakedly as usual, the strange part was that she wasn't changing as often as she normally did, Prism and Istvan noticed but she didn't and they had a bet between them as to how long it would be before she noticed herself.

Jinx looked to Prism who was also naked, her skin glistening purple and hair Jade green, she had a lazy smile. "You ever think what we'd be like together P?" She asked as she vanished hallway under the bed to gather the disturbing amount of weapons hidden under it, and the three lock boxes full of nudes of her in most of the humanoid forms she'd taken or had taken over a short amount of time.

Prism laughed sweetly. "Istvan and I have given it thought, but neither of us could make you happy, love. We can only make each other better." She reached over the edge of Jinx's bed to run her finger tips along the mutants spine, laughing when Jinx flailed and there was a definite sound of her head smacking the bedframes.

Steve smiled, nuzzling Bucky and helping him to the shower, kissing along his shoulder as he washed Bucky slowly. "Missed you baby" he whispered softly in Bucky's ear. 

\--------

Clint in the meantime decided to get ahead of the game, and had showered 3 more times, then began to rub himself (naked of course) all over Jinx's new room, so it wouldn't smell so clinical when she got into it.

After a few days of packing and stacking Jinx was finally done, with nothing to distract her, the enormity of what was happening, the hugeness of what this could mean, she couldn't breathe.

Istvan caught Jinx, the shifter had tripped over her own feet. "Wondered when this would happen, come on Pumpkin, lets get you a robe a some air.

Prism kissed Istvan as they passed and she made contact with the Avengers. The refurbished warehouse looked barren and miserable, as if the building was saddened by their impending departure.

Steve was happy, Bucky was more like himself every day, and he stayed close to Steve, so they were often cuddling or touching in one way or another. They were making breakfast for everyone when Nat went to pick up Prism, Istvan and Jinx, Clive tagging along and sitting in the co-pilot seat.

"Stop looking like a eager puppy you insufferable man whore" Nat teased reaching over to punch Clint in the arm.

Clint winced "owwww" he rubbed his arm, pouting a little "Didn't have-ta punch me" he grinned a little bit though "I saw Banner limping the other day...did you give him a workout?" he snickered.

Natasha reached out and smacked the shit out of Clint repeatedly while landing the plane, then she tackled him and rubbed her face all over his, "You think I missed out on how much you have been showering these last two weeks?! You've been trying to keep everyone's smell off you! TAKE THIS AND THIS!" She rubbed her face and bare wrists all over him, mussing the both of them up in the struggle.

Jinx was eating a bowl of fruit while dressed in a black tank top and distressed ripped jeans, chunky heeled boots on her feet, no bra and no panties, she was buzzing with nerves over the move and excitement at seeing her lover again, and she might have stolen a case of energy drinks and chain drank them, she was shaking with energy.

Istvan had Prism pressed against the wall in their room, they'd been keeping a very close eye on Jinx to make sure she didn't take off, so they hadn't been intimate for a week or so, they were dying for each other, his teeth were in her neck, breaking the skin as he pounded her relentlessly to bring them both off as quickly as they could, according to Prism they didn't have very long.

Clint's eyes widened "Hey! I've been working hard to keep my girlfriend from going Supernova!" he pinned her and tickled her in the few places he knew would bug her, before he got up and immediately made a break for it, rolling around in the snow to at least mask the scent until he had time to get a shower, though now he was a bit soaked.

"I'M TELLING HER YOU CALLED HER THAT!" Natasha tore away from Clint and out of the jet, she activated the security systems to ensure she had a head start in her torture of her best friend.

Prism's out cry of pleasure rang through the now empty house and made Jinx jump dropping the now empty fruit bowl, "SHUT UP ASSHOLES!" She roared toward the hidden couple. 

Prism giggled kissing and caressing Istvan as he panted and groaned still rocking into her. "Oh my love, my beautiful Angel" Istvan groaned lapping at her neck, his saliva healing her bite marks, the lovers cleaned up a bit an fixed their clothes.

Clint swore as he narrowly avoided the security system shutting down, scrambling to the door of the place Prism, Jinx and Istvan had been living. He stepped inside and immediately heard moans "Hello!? Sexy U-Haul Service is here to move all your things!" he called, grinning at his goofy joke.

Natasha was ahead of him she'd already gone inside and was chatting with the actually clothed Jinx, she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

Jinx was just finishing yelling when Barton came in the house. "Clint!" She forgot her aversion to touch for a moment and tackled Clint slamming him to the ground kissing him hungrily, she moved to inhale his scent, freezing, claws coming out and stabbing into Clint's clothes, she shoved him into the ground, growling furiously.

Istvan and Prism were just entering the room in time to see Jinx leaping off Clint to attack a surprisingly well braced Natasha, "JINX STOP!" It was too late she'd made solid contact crashing them through the island counter and roaring viciously.

Clint was dazed, it was like time was moving in slow motion...he had to say, Natasha KINDA deserved what she was getting...he warned her after all. 

Istvan pulled her off Natasha "JINX, Natasha is a close friend of Clint's, you cannot attack everyone who decides to touch him" he chastised, holding onto her firmly and trying to keep her from killing Natasha or anyone really.

Prism joined Istvan in restraining Jinx, she cupped the enraged girls face. "ENOUGH!" Her voice was layered with heavy resonance, pushing it through Jinx's body to force her to calm down. "NO KILLING WE AREN'T THEIR MONSTERS!"

Jinx keened long and loud, like a sorrowful wolf baying at the moon, she struggled until Prism's abilities washed through her and she sagged in Istvan's grip. "Lemme go!" She flailed around. "You guys reek!" she complained.

Natasha spat out the mouthful of blood, shaking herself and getting to her feet. "That was a rush and a half"

Clint stood up "I'll have you know I showered 8 times yesterday and 3 since this morning. Nat walked right into that one" he muttered sullenly, his clothes were ripped and messed up "These were my favorite paaaants" he sighed. 

Istvan sighed "We're not letting go until you promise not to strike at Nat, even if she did kind of provoke that according to Clint"

Jinx struggled around for a few more minutes and then gave up. "Fine! Fine OK I won't eat her" She waited to be released.

Natasha rubbed her ribs. "Well that's interesting, she broke a rib, that means I get to play doctor with Bruce." She grinned and gave Jinx a thumbs up. "Thanks kitten"

Istvan released her, but still was watching her nervously. He looked to Prism, hoping this wasn't a red herring. 

Clint looked at Nat and chuckled "I'm telling him you were itching for a fight again" he teased, sticking his tongue out at Nat playfully before he walked over and kissed Jinx "mmm, hi" he grinned.

"She's fine, she'll be good" Prism affirmed.

Jinx groaned, her gears whipping to focus on him, her arms going around his neck "Daddy, you stink like her" She mewled, taking one of his hands and settling it under her muscle shirt against her bare breast, she moaned again in front of everyone and kissed him roughly.

Natasha was going to respond but Clint had become distracted.

Clint grinned, kissing back eagerly "mmm yeah, I'm sorry. I showered a bunch but...well, it didn't work like I planned" he pouted, kissing her again as he nibbled on her lip, teasing her breast gently "Daddy has missed you though"

"Oh god fucking shit I can't! Anyone who doesn't want to watch better get out, we'll leave after I am stuffed full of his cum!" She announced, already stripping Clint of his clothes. "Daddy I'm going to fuck your brains out!" Jinx groaned again.

Clint laughed softly, stripping and pressing her against a nearby surface as everyone else made themselves scarce "Mmm, Come on baby, show me how much you've missed Daddy" he purred playfully.

Jinx shucked her pants with out ripping them, they were her favorites, "Daddy, oh please Daddy my pussy is dripping" She couldn't wait, so with a hop she hooked her legs over his waist and impaled herself with a growl of pleasure. "Daddy!"

Clint grinned, pressing her against the nearest wall and going to town, fucking into Jinx hard and deep "Fuck yeah, all mine" he growled "Such a good girl for Daddy" he teased her a little.

"Clint!" She cried out "Fuck yes my pussy's been so lonely, oooh god Daddy pound me!" She clung to him kissing him and biting him roughly, he was so fucking deep and hard, she'd done a shit job of remembering just how thick he was. "I haven't touched myself since you left" She panted and gasped.

Clint complied, kissing her eagerly and moving to rub at her clit gently "mmm, such a good girl, waiting for me" he purred "Daddy's got a big load waiting for you too, I haven't pleasured myself at all either...wanted you too much to do it myself"

Jinx cried out, louder then ever, her hands cupped partially on Clint's neck and jaw, her lips trembling and parted with every lustful cry, her head tilted down to hungrily watch his fat cock ram her pussy and his thumb working her clit.

Clint sucked a hickey on Jinx's neck, fucking into her harder and faster "That's right baby" he growled "all mine, and I'm all yours" he purred, knowing he wouldn't last too long, but he wanted to bring her off first.

Clint’s thumb and the brutal thrusts, and his mouth one her all of it combined into throwing her into an Earth shattering orgasm, that had her screaming with pleasure through the whole ride. "DADDY OH GOD DADDY MY DADDY!"

Clint couldn't hold back, her tightening around him had him cumming in thick, hot spurts, bellowing her name as he slammed into her hard, thick ropes of cum filling her.

"Ahh...Daddy I'm so full, it's so hot... so much hot cum for my cunt" She sounded drunk, her head spinning, she'd never held back before, it she wanted to cum she always took care of herself, this new found heightened pleasure from denying herself until she was with Clint again had her wrecked like she'd never been.

Clint huffed and puffed a little "mmm, yeah, and once I've caught my breath there might be more" he chuckled "maybe we should get out of here first? Back home where we can spend hours fucking if you want?"

Jinx snapped back to reality at that. "Oh, uh... yeah sure right uh yeah I'll call Istvan, Prism is always losing her phone." She struggled to steady herself on her own two feet, pulling her clothes back on and fishing her phone from her pocket she called Istvan to let him know it was fine and she was better.

Clint grinned a little, dressing quickly so that when they came back in to grab Prism's phone (and all the other boxes,) they wouldn't get an eye full. He kissed Jinx softly before leading the way out to the plane, wanting to get her back as soon as possible.

Jinx jerked away from the kiss but looked apologetic, throwing herself into giving every gathered, her hormones raging as she felt Clint's cum leaking into her panties. When the arrived at Headquarters the three newcomers were appropriately amazed.

Natasha showed Prism and Istvan to their rooms, to give them a feel for the layout. In the meantime Clint showed Jinx her space, smiling excitedly as he hoped she liked it. "Well, here it is!" he grinned "I even covered most of everything in my scent so the place wouldn't smell so...bland"

Jinx looked around, the room was not just one room but a series of them, a main area for living with a view of the forest, a pretty bathroom, the tub was built in to the floor, there was a separate shower stall and counter space.

The bedroom section, had so much storage space she was shocked, there was places to put everything she own, turning she bolted passed Clint and out of the rooms back to where a lot of her things were waiting, gleefully she grabbed her two boxes of daggers and other close quarters combat weapons.

Reappearing she giggled and ripped the box open putting the weapons in every drawer, some went in the bathroom and others under cushions, the bulk of it under her bed

Clint chuckled softly "I figured you'd appreciate all the storage space" he remarked, smiling warmly "there's even storage behind the bathroom mirror and underneath the bathroom sink" he said proudly with a smile.

"I saw that, so many places for my weapons, and all their clothes" She refused to acknowledge the choking sensation, she was going to try god damn it, she was going to ignore the crushing anxiety till it went away.

She went to run out of the rooms for another box when she slammed in a really tall male that smelled like stardust and infinite possibilities, groaning softly her arms went around the stranger and she huffed greedily at his scent, nothing close to sexually, the scent was just so pure and trippy and unique, she couldn't get enough.

"So FUCKING weird, what are you?!" She sniffed all over his broad chest, fisting her hands in his soft sweater, licking and purring against the fabric.

Vision blinked a bit "I am a living machine, created from Vibranium with the help of the Mind Stone" Vision said simply, confused and looking to Clint for help. 

Clint chuckled "Vision is Wanda's...boyfriend I guess, and he has been a part of the team, helping us out since Ultron appeared"

"Vibranium ...not what I smell, space, stardust, the infinity of space and time. You smell like forever" She continued to sniff him, "Makes my head fuzzy" Jinx yanked him down by his collar and ran her tongue over the small piece of the stone that remained exposed.

Vision flailed a little "U-Um, Clint, she's licking the infinity stone! is this what it means to be...triggered?" he asked, a bit uncomfortable. 

Clint snorted, rubbing Jinx's back gently "Darling...please stop molesting the powerful owner of an infinity stone..." he crooned.

Jinx broke out of her daze shying away from the touches, "....I ... yeah. Why are you even here? I wouldn't have slammed in to you if not for you popping in to existence like that."

Vision stood, a bit rattled "I was just...coming to see if you and Clint needed anything? Natasha told me to make rounds, to see what you needed to make things more...comfortable?" 

Clint smiled softly and raised an eyebrow "I can't think of anything, what about you Jinx? Steve is probably making breakfast right about now" he commented "though he has kept Master Barnes pretty close for a while, so he has help this time"

"I don't need anything I just have to get the rest of my shit in here" She turned an ran her fingers through her hair, clicking her tongue in the process. "Actually get out and tell everyone else that only Clint's allowed in here." 

Jinx fisted her hands against her closed eyes, this was a mistake, this was a mistake, she shouldn't have done any of this, she should have just stayed away from Clint, then she wouldn't be surrounded by strangers that she didn't know, people to judge her and tell her what to do and not do and try to be her friends, her breath was kicking up and then getting shallow, strangers just like Hydra...

Vision sensed her spiraling emotions and with a gesture moved everything that was hers into the room for her to sort once she was calmed, "Clint, I don't meant to state the obvious, but I shall leave you too help Miss Jinx, she needs you even though she's denying it" He phased through the ceiling to give them privacy, things weren't going to be easy.

Clint nodded to Vision, then rather than smothering her, he simply kissed the top of her head, then began to sort thins out to make them easier for her to put away whenever she liked. He hummed a low tune, just simply trying to fill the silence with something so he didn't feel so awkward. He understood her apprehension, there were new people, it was tough. What he didn't QUITE get, was her seeming reluctance to get close. She was awesome, she was perfect for Clint...did she not see that?

A shuddered racked Jinx from head to toe, a darkness passing over her face. "Clint ...what's there to do around here aside from you?" She tilted her head to the side watching Clint, "You guys train right? Have place to train?"

Clint raised an eyebrow "Uh...yeah, we have a training room" He said simply "With simulations, and all sorts of other shit...want me to lead you there?" he asked.

"Go on, I wanna kick your ass" Jinx laughed, following him through the halls, she ignored anyone that tried to engage her aside from Prism and Istvan, telling herself it was fine, the less they knew the less they could judge her for, with a grimace she laughed in her mind, they thought Bucky had a extensive kill rate, they should see her papers, her records.

Clint grinned "Kick my ass? oh who am I kidding, you probably will" he agreed with a chuckle, following her to the training room, grabbing a bow with a few different arrows, setting up the computer "Just sparring? No simulation?" he asked curiously.

Laughing freely she jogged forward to cartwheel across the mats. "Think ya can't handle me one on one? I won't even change my shape, Daddy" She laughed bouncing around as she took her shoes off and threw them away toward the sidelines

Clint chuckled a little "Lets see shall we?" he grinned, standing in bare feet and holding his bow at the ready "any rules?" he chuckled, not sure if she had any "rules of engagement"

Jinx stared at him, her face a mix of confusion and disbelief, then she remembered he was mostly deaf, and she hadn't been facing him when she was taking her shoes of, so she raised her voice. "CLINT I SAID HAND TO HAND! ONE ON ONE!" She cupped her hands behind her head, pose relaxed as she waited, not exactly thrilled at the thought of getting a arrow to the knee.

Clint blinked "Oh! Oopsie!" he chuckled, setting his bow aside, planting his feet "Nat's the great martial artist, lets hope I don't completely suck" he chuckled softly, watching her cautiously.

"I kick her face in later" She murmured, before grinning in a baring of her teeth, she rushed him then darted to the side, rolling around to come up behind him. "At your back!" Jinx cackled over balancing him, and bringing him to the mats, she pinned him fully for a moment then launched herself a way from him. "Point for meeee" She cheered

Clint laughed softly, she had the speed advantage, but he managed to score the next point simply by using her movements against her, able to anticipate where her foot would land by the vibrations, then moving to Pin her. "Now we're all tied up" he purred, moving back to the center of the mat.

Jinx bounced around a bit more then launched herself in the air, her thighs slamming around his neck and shoulders, the momentum she'd gathered used to roll them around and slam them into the mats, she ran her fingers through his hair and teased him a bit, her adrenaline pumping, this was fun. 

"OH SHIT!" She wailed, their bodies lurched again and suddenly her shoulders were slammed to the mats and her hips her in the air, Clint had flipped them and was on his feet hunched over to keep her shoulders flat to the mats.

Clint had her pinned "I'm not so easily pushed around Darlin" he teased her, kissing her nose before he flipped backwards off her, getting into stance again.

Shaking her shoulders and stretching, "You are so gonna get it!" She laughed then Jinx suddenly hit the mats, unmoving, her body splayed awkwardly.

Clint blinked a little "Um...Jinx? you alright?" he asked, still in stance just in case she was trying to play on his sympathies or play opossum and strike when he got close.

Jinx lay there unmoving, her breathing shallow, her body utterly relaxed.

Clint circled her, watching and noticing she wasn't bleeding anywhere, she didn't seem hurt, and he wasn't about to fall for such an elementary trick as this one. So he simply waited, knowing that eventually...she'd either get irritated from him not falling for it, or she'd try something else.

He was taking to long damn it, now she was annoyed, hopping to her feet she scoffed and walked off, if he wasn't going to play with her how she wanted then she wasn't going to play at all. Wandering the halls she searched for the exits, only to end up in a room full of tech, a bright patch of daylight streaming through the windows, she changed into a cat and curled up to take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

Clint tilted his head a little, then shrugged...apparently his lack of falling for it ticked her off? "...since when was this a playground?" he thought to himself before going to check in on Prism and Istvan to make sure they were settled in properly.

Prism seemed troubled by Jinx's absence, "Not to worry Clint, we are fine, the room is wonderful... Where's Jinx?" She frisked the Archer's pockets incase the shifter had decided to hide.

Istvan pulled his mate away, hugging her. "She's probably off snooping through something or other. You know how nosy she can be"

Clint chuckled "We were sparring, and then I think I ticked her off a little, so she is off...probably trying to figure out why I'm so difficult" he chuckled a little and shrugged. "how long have you guys known Jinx?" he asked curiously

"Oh uh. I see" Prism leaned into Istvan thoughtfully. "We've known her since Hydra, I... I was with Hydra as a infant and well into my twenties...I look very young, and as I said I'm alien, strictly, Istvan came after the wars... after the Winter Soldier." She grinned fondly toward him. "He was very young, we fell in love rather quickly, then Jinx came along, she was eight or nine."

Istvan held her closer. "When Jinx first joined she was just a regular mutant, a shifter, she was half Hawaiian half Finnish, but strictly spoke Finnish. Prism had already been secretly working on weakening Winter's conditioning, and then Jinx was twelve and she was put against Winter in a hand to hand, he beat her bloody, she lost a lot of her memories, the scepter was kept by her frequently, when she recovered she was vicious, violent, so hostile."

The couple explained a few more things here and there, then finally Prism sighed. "Sometimes you just have to give her what she wants Clint. It makes it easier on not just you but her, she isn't a normal person, she wasn't raised normal. no standard parenting techniques will work."

Clint nodded "That Scepter is nothing but trouble..." he remarked "Okay, so I'm going to have to learn too just, play it safe?" he asked curiously, nodding to Prism "I think I can do that. I'm not used to the whole...well, relationship thing, much less this new territory"

Istvan stared at Clint. "She's never had a proper relationship, not ever. She gives chase, no one chases her, she gives chase and gets what she wants and leaves. She doesn't know how to just be still. Help her with it or get out now. She doesn't need more misery."

Prism gripped her mate's arm. "He doesn't understand yet. It's all too soon, we can only say so much. We can't protect her forever. She has...she has to find a way."

Clint smiled slightly "I'll do what I can, I'm not good at all of this, but i'm trying to learn" he sighed "I think I'll go track her down and see if I can make it up to her."

Istvan stopped Clint for a moment. "Let me fix your ears. That way she doesn't have to yell. Unless you want to teach her sign language. I noticed you read lips but when she gets going or is in a different form ...well I doubt you can read the lips of a cat."

Clint smiled slightly "Well...fixing my ears would be fine, it might be interesting to teach her sign language anyway though at some point...but sure" he moved so Istvan had full access to him so he could do what he needed to.

"Make no illusions this will hurt" He gave only that as a warning before his finger tips lit up bright orange and sunk under Clint's skin at his neck, jostling and moving them around and through his ear canals fixing what needed to be fixed, when he pulled his fingers out there was bruises along Clint's neck.

After napping Jinx felt bad, and didn't like it. Making sure she was alone, she put headphones on and began learning the basics of sign language, checking her surroundings repeatedly until she got wrapped up in the lessons.

Clint let out a groan of pain at the healing, but he could suddenly hear everything. It threw him off balance...it was weird "...woah" he said quietly, blinking "is that what I sound like? wow...I sound sexier than I thought I would" he chuckled softly.

Prism snorted lending him a hand of support. "Yes well this is what most people with regular hearing comprehend. Go and see Jinx." She urged.

Jinx slammed her fist against the desk scrubbing a few tears away, this shit was difficult and she hated shit she wasn't good at, but she was going to force herself to learn it or she really was worthless, she cracked her knuckles and started the section over.

Clint made his way quickly to Jinx's room; He noticed she wasn't there...so he tracked her down until he found her in one of the labs. "Hey Jinxy? I have a surprise..." He blushed a little "I'm a little wibbly wobbly because of it, but um...Istvan fixed my ears? So I can hear...I'm not used to it yet though" he stumbled a little, his equilibrium a little thrown off from not being able to concentrate just on vibrations. Now there were sounds and scrapes and steps, and all sorts of other new things. He tripped over one of the chairs, landing firmly on his ass "...well that was brilliant"

The sudden crashing had Jinx screaming bloody murder and instead of thinking things through and turning the power to the computer off she punched through the flat screen monitor whirling around to see Clint on the floor, "Clint what's wrong!? How did you even find, me I don't get it what happened are you OK?!" She knelt down beside his and check him over, she'd had the headphones on so loud she hadn't heard what he'd said, just him crashing around

Clint blinked "I uh, I'm a little wobbly. Istvan fixed my hearing and now I'm not...used to it yet?" the expert Marksmen chuckled "He asked me if he could, and I just thought it'd make things easier so you don't have to yell for me to hear you" he grinned proudly

"I ...you ...he what?!" She felt the rage roll over her, to the point that her skin tremored with scales, fur and feathers, she couldn't quite stop the flicker of shifts, but she was still her after a moment. "I see well that is great. I'm glad you can hear me." Jinx rose to her feet, stomping down her anger as much as she could, once the tremors in her fingers stopped she offered her hands to Clint to help him.

Clint blinked "I was thinking though...since we have a dangerous job, I might lose my hearing again at some point, grenades...etc. So I was wondering if you'd like me to help you learn sign language? I hated learning it, but I picked up a few tricks that make it easier?" he offered, standing with her help and smiling brightly at her.

And just like that Jinx had a plan. "Yes. I will learn, I don't mind" She swallowed the sickness in her and made Clint lean on her more heavily, I'm OK. I am safe, he is not threat, he is mine. She chanted to herself. "So you can hear everything clearly now?"

Clint nodded "Yeah, it's kinda weird...I've been deaf for so long I'm really not used to it, but I can hear everything...even subtle things like the building settling.

"Oh so he didn't really boost it, just fix it. Be glad we don't live in a drafty old squeakfest house." Jinx didn't pay attention to where they were going just walking him, he seemed to know where they were going and she was distracted with controlling herself, when they stepped into his room her mouth watered as his scent slammed her senses. "Mmm!"

Clint slid his arms around her, kissing along her neck gently "mmm...I love the sounds you make, wanna make more for me baby?" he asked "Daddy's got you..." he added, leading her toward his bed.

"Oh god!" She arched into his touch, instantly wet for him. "Oh god, Clint how...uh... Daddy" Jinx was shaking with the force of her need for him, she barely managed to focus enough to keep him steady, her mind was spinning.

Clint grinned, loving that he could actually hear her properly "mmm...alright beautiful, I'm gonna make you feel so good" he purred, laying her on the bed, stripping them both naked before he kissed her heatedly, his hands stroking over her body, teasing her nipples as he moved to nip and suck at her neck

"Please yes!" She gasped her hands running through his hair and down his sides, she couldn't get enough of him, her heart hammered in her chest, he was so gorgeous, so thorough, "Daddy, play with my pussy?" Jinx whimpered.

Clint grinned "Mmm...gladly" He purred, moving between her legs, starting to lick at her pussy slowly, his fingers rubbing at her clit as he growled hungrily "So fucking delicious" he purred, eagerly eating her out and enjoying her juices "Moan for Daddy" he growled.

Jinx arched off the bed shouting his name, writhing under his exquisite torture. "Daddy, Daddy!" She wailed her hips bucking, his nose was working her clit with every lick and she found herself glad it was large.

Clint growled low, eagerly eating her out, loving each and every sound she made, loving how she cried out, licking and nuzzling her, wanting to make her come undone before he even fucked her.

"Please, Daddy I-I!" She arched violently off the bed, her toes curled, every muscle in her body locked up as her orgasm ripped through, she couldn't stop shouting and moaning, yanking Clint's hair, so tightly her hands were cramping

Clint moved up her body, kissing her passionately as he rubbed his hand over her clit, rubbing and teasing gently "Mmm...you are so gorgeous" He purred, sliding his cock deep into her, rocking his hips slowly, making love to her tenderly.

Jinx gripped the sides of Clint's neck. "Mm Daddy, ahhh so good, so thick" Her thighs spread to allow him deeper and she gasped. "You're mine, just mine" She whimpered, moaning softly, she trembled one hand sliding down to squeeze his waist.

Clint smirked devilishly at her "That's right, Daddy is all yours" he purred, kissing Jinx passionately, sliding his hands over her inner thighs, thrusting in deeper and harder, sucking and biting all over her neck and shoulders.

The heat of him, the friction of him inside her, the way he owned her, his hands making her spread wider, she drug her nails over his back reaching down to grip his ass cheeks, "Daddy... Daddy so thick" Her head cocked to the side, presenting her neck to him for more bites.

Clint smiled, licking and nipping all over her throat and neck "so warm and tight for Daddy" he purred, teasing her slowly before he began to get a bit rougher, fucking into her harder and deeper.

Her stomach was tight and her body was getting hotter, she was getting wetter, "Fuck yes! Daddy, like that hard like that!" She shouted biting his shoulder and groaning when his blood coated her tongue

Clint groaned at the bite, normally he probably wouldn't like it, but it turned him on greatly. He started fucking her wildly, growling as he took her forcefully.

He stirred her insides, his was completely enveloping her, dominating her senses, every inch of the bed reeked of him in the most drugging way, his blood was inside her just like his cum was going to be, the same way his tongue had been, his scent, she was falling apart from his rough consumption of her body. "DADDY!" Her voice rang off the walls, her orgasm overwhelming every sense

Clint found himself coming undone as well, thrusting in deep and growling as he came inside of her, kissing and biting at her gorgeous skin as he filled her completely.

After shocks had her twitching delicately, "I'm dead or wasted, that's the only explanation" She gave a bemused smirk licking at the bloody mark on his neck.

Clint chuckled 'mmm, neither" he answered, nuzzling her a little, his fingers trailing over her skin gently, nuzzling and nipping a little bit.

A breathy sigh escaped her "You teach me sign language, I teach you Finnish, yes?" She nuzzled closer shifting the get the deep purple sheet over them, her body temperature would keep them warm enough with out the blankets.

Clint grinned at that "I love that idea" he nodded "Then we can sign things and no one will know that we're fucking with them" he grinned devilishly

"Nat knows ASL yes?" She yawned nuzzling closer, she was so relaxed she could be accused of being sedated.

"She does, she learned it because I was learning it when i started going deaf" Clive nodded, stroking Jinx's hair gently "she probably knows it just as well if not more than I do" he admitted.

"That means she'll know what we are saying... meh" She wiggled a bit kissed his chin, the sound of his heart beat was comforting, his scent covered her.

"It also means we can sign outrageous weird things just to mess with her!" Clint grinned, kissing her cheek and holding her lovingly.

Jinx cackled at the evil thoughts that came to mind. "I love it! Perfecto!" She snickered, she didn't know what to say anymore so just snuggled against him.

Clint grinned, kissing the top of her head gently "mmm.." he smiled happily, cuddling with her contently, finding that he was starting to droop, feeling a nap coming on.  
Jinx was already out cold, sighing softly in her sleep.

Clint drifted off to sleep as well, finding himself relaxed as he slept in a tangle of limbs with Jinx.

Three weeks had passed and Jinx was less inclined to act violently when approached, Clint was able to come from behind so long as she caught his scent before hand, the rest had to come from the front. Be in her line of sight.

Prism had gone about upgrading all the tech she could get her hands on and Istvan had healed Natasha quietly and behind closed doors, with out Bruce, the fact that he had to reconstruct a few parts and hook up everything to them, they feared the pain it brought would bring out the green guy and no one wanted that.

Clint had spent time getting to know Jinx, fucking her a lot (just as much as she fucked him...in various ways) 

Steve and Bucky were getting used to their relationship, Bucky spending most of his time with Steve, always close by him. 

Thor kept Bruce busy, with Clint's help, just to make sure the man had no need to seek out Natasha while Istvan was helping her.

Natasha ached but was so happy, she couldn't help hugging the enhanced male crying in his arms. Istvan allowed it knowing Prism would understand. "It's alright, now mood swings are going to happen, with the return of hormones you haven't had in a long time. So don't worry, don't hold your feelings in. Jinx will even probably hug the shit out of you, because that weird empathy not empathy thing she has that lets her pick what exactly someone needs."

Prism was giving Bruce a run down of care giving that he'd need to do, things to look for just to be safe.

Jinx was currently in the kitchen alone, biting the shit out of her bottom lip, nerves choking her, she waited and watched the French biscuits slowly rising in the oven, there was already brownies chilling in the fridge and orange sauce cooling as well, she was mixing a creamcheese glaze to go on the brownies and changing her form, going through various famous chefs.

FRIDAY was reading off directions and asking her repeatedly if she would like the program to call for Clint and Prism, and each time was met with the threat of ripped circuits and a virus, "Miss I highly suggest we call someone, your pulse is dangerously high as is your blood pressure and well honestly all of your vitals are in chaos"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP you robotic sexy bitch of a disembodied voice! Im going to do this and its going to be just me that does it so shut the fuck up!"

Bucky was taking a nap, so Steve decided to check in on Natasha, poking his head in and smiling at her and Istvan "Hey...either of you need anything?" he asked. 

Clint whistled softly as he headed down toward the training room, smelling something coming from the kitchen, but he decided that he should wait, having spotted Jinx in the kitchen. He wanted to make sure she could call for him when he was ready, having somewhat learned her boundaries.

Natasha hid her face and gave a thumbs up, squeaking when Istvan gave a few pats to her head. "She's fine not to worry. I recommend that you start putting on a bit more weight, dear." He ruffled her hair and got to his feet. "Steve how are you feeling? Is there any issues with Winter that I need be aware of? Anything you need?" He felt like people didn't ask the captain that enough.

Jinx had gone a bit over board with the baked goods and just prayed to gods she didn't believe in that treats came out right and tasted good. FRIDAY was reassuring her that they had followed the recipes to the letters, and asked why she had decided to make all these things. 

Heaving the hugest sigh she could Jinx smashed her face against the nearest tablet screen as if she was getting in FRIDAY's face. "It's nearly Clint's fucking birthday! Don't play stupid!" She hissed, shaking the monitor violently.

Thor walked into the kitchen whistling between talking with a dark haired male (Loki), he wasn't paying attention so he hadn't been ready for Jinx launching herself at him and clawing at him, hissing and roaring "GET OUT SHAMPOO AD GET OUT!" She shrieked. "TOUCH NOTHING YOUR RUINING EVERYTHING! Get out and don't say a word!" She changed shape and wrenched Thor off his feet throwing him from the kitchens locking the doors again, she was too high-strung to notice the other man still there

Steve smiled slightly, leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed "I'm alright, Bucky is doing surprisingly well...I'm the one taking the time to adjust I think. I am having to learn not to freak out when I wake up and he's not right there next to me. I'm learning though" he said simply with a smile "he's surprisingly patient with me, when...well, I guess I should be the one going easy on him" he admitted. 

"Hmm you need time. That's extremely important. Maybe have Winter leaves notes if he is leaving the room. To make it easier for you both. He is .... forgetful at times. He was like Jinx for a very long time just coming and going as they pleased. Don't forget to use your words Captain" He smiled giving the taller male a half hug.

Loki smirked in amusement "I've never seen someone throw my brother out quite like that before...all of your culinary creations smell delicious, perhaps I might try one? To be a...guinea pig? As they say here in Midgard?"

Jinx jumped staring wide eyed at the new male, he smelled of frost and space, she knew instantly that he could change shape as well. "Um… I-I-I for my boyfriend, his birthday soon, holy fuck you're a whole new kind of gorgeous. You probably have a room just for the panties that drop in your presence don't cha" She smirked, before a grunt escaped her and her body shifted to deep cerulean blue, her hair turning raven black. "You’re Jotun, but you know that..." She was Jotun female in this shape.

Steve chuckled slightly, hugging Istvan gently "I'm not the best at using my words" he admitted "But thank you, its helpful to know that I can ask for help if I need it" he blushed a little bit, patting Istvan on the back. "What about you? is there anything you or Prism need?" 

Loki smiled slightly, chuckling a little. "I am Jotun indeed, it isn't often that anyone knows that though, how did you discover my secret?" he asked, watching her with a calculating, curious gaze, circling her curiously.

Istvan chuckled. "Steve you asked that. We are fine. Relax please. You'll make yourself ill." The raven haired male pushed Steve into a chair in front of him and began deeply massaging his rock hard shoulders. "Christ man I might have to get my beloved to do this. I don't know that my fingers are strong enough." 

Jinx didn't know him enough to let him have her back, she kept making sure she faced him. "I can hear it...feel it. Smell it. Take your pick." Her shirt was riding up, tighter in this form then it had been when she was herself, the jeans she was sporting hung awkwardly off her hips. 

"Aliens always smell far different then mutants and regular humans." After a while of them weirdly dancing around each other Jinx reached out grabbing him, pressing her nose to his neck, inhaling deeply, the chill in his scent made her nostrils cold and she liked it.

Steve grunted "ooh...that feels nice" he admitted softly "Bucky offered to massage my back but well...he doesn't have the most gentle of methods" he admitted with a chuckle. he was bruised by the end of it. 

Loki wasn't used to people grabbing him, so he stiffened slightly "are you always this...hands on?" he asked her curiously, watching her and wondering what it was about her that fascinated him so.

A deep belt of laughter filled the room from Istvan's amusement. "He dislocated Jinx's shoulders at one point, that's one reason Jinx makes herself scare is she has stiff joints" He worked the captain's muscles and had him stretch this way and that

Steve snorted, groaning at some of the stretches "Honestly, I have no clue how I get so stiff, I'm always active" he remarked

"...You must be joking. The stress you put yourself under, the constant...and then you are always. And the whole weight of the world. Saints save my sanity." Istvan moved Steve to his stomach and called for Prism to join them. "I'm going to have her walk on your back"

Steve blinked "but I'm not stressed? I just do what needs doing?" he honestly didn't see it the way most people do. He shrugged and allowed Istvan to manhandle him to his stomach. "I lead, that carries a sort of responsibility...I don't mind it" he shrugged.

Prism came in just as Steve was talking. "Cocking hell Thor's captain obvious and Steve's captain oblivious. Such a sitcom they would make" She took Istvan's hands as he help her get her shoes off and took to standing with her feet on either side of Steve's lower back. "When we tell you, take a deep breath and then exhale”

"Boundary issues." She nuzzled him with out considering the repercussions it might raise. "If you say stop I will" Her hands ran down his back an she exhaled against his neck, her own breathe cold like his, her red eyes lightly closed. "I... don't you know how you smell?"

FRIDAY opened a comm to Clint and trilled a small alert. "Mister Barton, Loki is alone in the Kitchens with Jinx and she is smelling him! He hasn't stopped her and I fear he isn't going to. He is interested in her, please, this might not end well" She announced.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint growled a little, grabbing the nearest comm and patching in "My beloved girlfriend, please cease to manhandle and smell the Asgardian who scrambled my brains on our first meeting" he said calmly "He is not a trustworthy sort, and might try all sorts of unsavory things..." He added. 

Loki chuckled "So the walls have eyes and ears I see? Pity...Barton has no clue what he has in his inadequate hands" he grinned mischievously. 

She was about to state that he wasn't Asgardian, he wasn't even Thor's brother when she thought better of it. "Clint I'm not ....well I am but...I" She flailed around for a moment before conceding and stepping back from Loki, she wanted to know him, wanted to scent him further, he put her at ease, not the way Clint did but, he made her... what? "Clint come to the kitchen I have s-something for you... um a gift" She shoved her hair over her face, hiding it from Loki.

Clint power walked toward the kitchens, not wanting to leave the two of them alone for very long. When he arrived his eyes narrowed in Loki's direction "no funny business...horny wonder" he pointed at Loki, using two fingers in the universal "I'm watching you" sign before he walked over and kissed Jinx softly "So this is what I was smelling, it looks delicious Jinxy" he grinned brightly "What should I try first?"

Jinx watched both men, nibbling her lower lip, "Clint... mmm Clint" She groaned into the kiss, a little louder then was needed, for a reason she couldn't deny she wanted Loki to hear her pleased. "Well it's your birthday in a few weeks and I wanted to be ahead of the game." Her eyes wandered to Loki, her body craved him and she felt Bad? about it.

Clint grabbed a chocolate chip cookie, taking a bite and groaning "Fuck...I'm not even exaggerating a little bit when I say these are the absolute best I've ever had" he popped another one in his mouth, grinning brightly. 

Loki smirked flirtatiously at her before he looked at Clint "you have quite the...fantastic lover, I would suggest you keep her close, before she is stolen from your very grasp" he purred before leaving the kitchen, smirking as he worked out a few plans, though perhaps he could find a way to have them both...

Jinx gawked between Clint and Loki, watching the raven haired god walk off, flustered she grabbed the cream cheese covered brownies from the counter. "Try these too" Her heart was hammering, images in Loki and Clint sharing her at the same time ran through her mind. "Clint what did you mean Loki scrambled your brains?" She asked cautiously.

Clint ate the brownie slowly "he used magic from the mind stone on me, made me do things that I would not do...Nat had to pull me out of it. I could only watch as my body did things that I did not want it to do...and he gained glee from me being his puppet" he frowned a little. 

"This brownie is delicious though, on a brighter note" he grinned.

Jinx shivered, rage spearing her soul. "Why is he allowed to walk around!?" Grabbing Clint she kissed him hard and then chased after Loki, she followed his scent to the roof top and with a growl she threw herself at his back, grabbing him into a chokehold from behind, she resisted his scent barely and cut off his air. "Had I been around when you took Clint... You wouldn't be...I wouldn't have let you take him!" Her voice was guttural, and before she knew it she was once more a Jotun female.

Loki chuckled softly "Oh darling, you came back for foreplay?" he asked, his voice rasping a little as he moved so she was slammed against the nearest wall, using a bit of magic to restrain her slightly "I will have you know, there is much more to that story. Clint was...an instrument in what was meant to be my domination of the world. It did not pan out that way...and I have since...reformed"

Jinx fought the restraints of magic, gaining ground on him "Whatever you say, you've never answered to me!" She hissed and growled managing to get to him, sending them both to the ground, she got close enough that their breaths mixed, her eyes glowing red as ice circled their bodies.

Loki smirked, teleporting away from her, and creating 10 different clones of himself "Do you think you can catch the real me...hm kitten?" he asked, the clones mixing up, weaving in and out so his scent was everywhere, keeping her from keeping track, before they all began to shift into different forms. "I can do this too kitten...all day long"

"Well I can't exactly do that..." She sneered, her body changed again, and she wasn't sure who she'd turned into, her hands looked older she felt like a mature woman, when her voice came out she sounded motherly and regal. "Loki... who… who is she to you?" She'd unwittingly become Frigga, confusion lacing her senses.

Loki gaped for a moment, blinking a little "That is Frigga...my..." he raised an eyebrow "My adoptive mother. Thor's mother. She loved me as her own even when I spurned her love out of hatred for my father" He explained, though he wasn't angry with her in the least...he was intrigued. They were two of a kind in a way...

Jinx didn't want to be this shape, she clawed at her throat shaking herself, "Me, I'm me, I'm me!" She struggled with making herself normal again, whimpering and grunting through her teeth until she was herself again. "I didn't... that happens sometimes." Her body moved closer and she gripped the back of Loki's neck bringing him close to her face again. "What is it about you?" Her eyes dropped to his lips for a fraction of a second then returned to his eyes. "I belong to Clint, he is mine...I don't know what you are"

Loki smiled softly "We are alike, blissfully able to take on the shape and being of whomever we wish. Judged by many, understood by few...we are kindred spirits you and I" Loki answered "you are too good for him, he does not know how good he has it" Loki added with a playful smile "I however, would treat you like the goddess you truly are..."

"He makes me happy, I'm the one that fails him. Just because you want to be a god...it doesn't make you one" Her hands dropped away from him, her insides squirmed, the edges of her vision blurred. "I L word him, I'm not a bargaining chip" She took a deep harsh breathe. "Consider this is why you failed to rule Earth, try getting along with everyone else. I had too" She walked toward the roof entrance, not once realizing she'd never flinched away from Loki's touches, not even his magic.

Loki watched her curiously, smiling slightly "all in due time" he told himself, before his duplicates disappeared and he smirked, going on about his business. She gave him things to think on, though...she would be quite the companion...

Back inside and certain she was far enough away from him to be heard or sensed Jinx sank shaking and jittery to the tile floors, she'd just fought a god, just almost kissed him, just changed through a myriad of forms, he hadn't ...he'd said she could be a goddess, she stomped down the more violent desires that those words awoke in her, growling low, eyes shimmering she fought to compose herself, why did she want him so deeply, because he was a bad man? 

Staying still till her shaking and trembling stopped she followed Clint's scent till she found him, walking to halls looking for her, she pulled him against her and crushed her mouth to his, her arms going tightly around him, hugging him tightly till she tilted back to let him see she was sorry and that her hands were singing out a apology

Clint smiled adoringly at her, kissing her and holding her close "It's alright" he said simply, holding her and letting his hands gently caress her, trying to tell her in his touches things that he wasn't quite sure how she could handle him saying aloud. He nuzzled her lovingly and stroked her hair tenderly.

Jinx shivered into his touch kissing him tenderly and clinging to him. "I... have to tell you... something feels ...intense about Loki" She tensed up waiting for the backlash, kissing him and hugging him harder, she didn't want to be rejected.

Clint smiled slightly, kissing her softly "I support you in whatever happens" he told her "Sure...i don't like the guy, but I want you to be happy, so I'll back whatever you do. No matter what" he promised.

"Even if I want you and him to ..." She gestured a kissing motion laughing softly. "I don't understand what I'm feeling. Don't leave me Clint. Please I don't know what to do or be with out you. I can't be me with out you" She buried her face in his neck.

Clint smiled softly "I don't know if me kissing him will happen, but I'm sticking with you, I'm not gonna leave you. Promise" he purred, nuzzling her and holding her close.

"Oh Clint, I...I L-word you so much" She hid her face against his neck again, blushing like a tomato and cherry hate fucking, her hands fisted in his shirt, her teeth sinking in to his shoulder marking him again, laying her claim to him in the middle of the main living area

Clint smiled adoringly "mmm...I love you too" he blushed a little, kissing the top of her head gently, grunting a little at the bite to his shoulder.

"Clint bite me too" She said firmly, her tongue licking up his blood, sucking the wound a little roughly, she tugged her top open exposing her bronze skin to him, tilting her neck to the side, her eyes locked on the side of his neck, she was shaking again.

Clint grinned a bit, doing as she asked, biting down firmly with a possessive growl "mine..." he purred, his arms tightening around her.

"Oh... ooh harder remember break the skin, she gritted through her teeth, letting him press her in to the couch, make it final again, the way she needed, when he teeth dug in she cried out, jerking at the thought of Loki doing the very same to her. "Ooh Clint, unf!"

Clint chuckled "Not all of us can make their teeth sharper" he teased, biting down and managing to draw blood, holding her firmly.

Jinx arched against him. "It's good, baby it's good like that" She moaned, letting her head thump into the wall, her hands roaming over him, she as spinning from the rush.

Clint smiled, holding her and pressing firmly against her. He knew she needed this, and he was quite happy to give it to her.

After a while and a few after shocks she calmed down, her eyes closed lightly. "Did you like the desserts? Truly?" She wondered aloud, listening to his heart beat, his pulse was steady, thrumming over her senses.

Clint smiled and nodded "Indeed, they are delicious. I plan on eating more once I can get back to the kitchens" he teased, nuzzling her softly.

Jinx smiled showing her teeth, but Loki was in the corners of her mind, she could feel him stroking her senses, "Clint!" She shouted grabbing his arms, "Let's go danc-" She didn't get a chance to finish when the tower alarms sounded and FRIDAY's voice informed the entire tower of a dimensional portal ripped open in Afghanistan.

Clint cursed "Of all the days" he grunted, kissing Jinx softly "looks like that's the call for us to assemble!" he took her hand and went to meet the others. 

Steve wasn't pleased, he was in the middle of his massage when the alarm sounded "ugh, of all the times!" he let Istvan and Prism get off him before he got up, stretching and moving to grab his shield and get dressed in his uniform.

Ramsey and Pietro waved to Jinx and Clint, Prism grabbed Jinx hugging her tightly and teasing her when she felt a bit of energy weaved over her friends skin. "Jinx... sweetness..." She was about to purge the sensations from her when the person creating it appeared, reaching past Prism to kiss Jinx's hand.

Loki smirked against the back of Jinx's hand, "I am pleased to get to battle by your side"

Istvan frowned tugging Prism away to pull on a few weapons for security, he adjusted her harness and she fixed his, they exchanged concerned looks.

Steve arrived quickly, with Bucky not far behind him "Are we all ready? who knows what will happen there" Steve said simply 

Clint strapped on his bow and quiver, before he nodded "I'm ready, what about you Jinxy?" he asked curiously. 

Thor looked at Loki "are you sure you are up for this brother?"

Jinxy smirked rolling her shoulders "Daddy I'm ready for anything. Let's go fuck some cunts up!" She didn't have much on, just a amorphous suit that would form to her needs, no shoes and her long hair pulled up tightly.

Bucky was strapped to the teeth sticking close to Steve. Wanda and Vision were all ready. Loki scoffed at his brother. "Not that I need prove it to you, but I will be better than fine Thor. Be sure not to muss your hair or cape" He teased amicably, his eyes never quite leaving Jinx.

Thor snorted and was about to retaliate before Natasha sighed "I swear, I'm going to have to make you watch the Incredibles again Thor...NO CAPES!" 

Steve grinned "I get that reference!" he smiled proudly, hearing Bucky chuckle behind him. "Everyone to the jet!" he added, leading the way (he was the captain after all. ) 

Clint followed behind with Jinx in tow, loving that they could all fight together.

Everyone got seated, Jinx was nervous and edgy when Loki sat directly beside her, Clint on the other side, she decidedly turned her back to him. This had disaster written all over it... Prism and Istvan agreed to themselves that should they need to they would both get involved. Bucky nudged Steve jutting his chin toward the God of Mischief and his posture, the way he leaned toward Jinx.

Steve nodded to Bucky, noticing what was going on. If any problems arose Steve would step in, he was the captain after all (and the one who allowed Loki on the team.) 

The jet ride went relatively smoothly, everyone talking and going over mission parameters though once they saw the dimensional portal Steve gaped a little "Hm...this is different than what we're used to..." he admitted, "are we all ready?"

There was a heavy chorus of confirmation, Prism had gotten to her feet pointing out ground troops from where she could see them. "These... They... what's the name. Abra...Abrax.." She wracked her memories, they were slavers the slavers that Hydra had gotten her from she remembered their images the crude sketches. "ABRAVISX! They are skin traffickers! They are going to take slaves!" 

Jinx was moving toward Prism the older woman clearly distressed, but a force in the pit of her stomach, a tingling up her spine had her turning to the raven haired god. "I understand" She did she understood. "Clint!" The shifter caught her lover in a deep kiss, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Captain we have to go ahead. Thor, Loki, Prism and I. The fliers, the ones that can go through that portal and live, there's already slaves on the other side. Loki's seen them, tell them" Her eyes fell on Loki again.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve kissed Bucky firmly "Til the end of the line" he grinned, before he was the first to lead the charge out of the jet, attacking the Abravisx troops and deflecting their hits with his shield. 

Bucky grunted. "Line never ends for us!" He called out chasing after Steve and having his back.

Clint kissed Jinx deeply, before he stood at the door, letting some of the others get out before he ran out as well. 

Loki smirked "Stay close darling, we can decimate these alien savages..." he purred, duplicating himself a few times before rushing out into the fray to join the rest

Natasha paired with Clint and the two began taking out enemies left and right. Prism tossed a regeneration jewel into Istvan's hands blowing him a kiss as she flew after Loki and Jinx, Thor barreling through the enemies happily.

Jinx flipped Loki off, the two entering the portal side by side, blinding lights straining her eyes. "Ghnn!" She shifted her vision around until she could see properly, her eyes not human, nor anything of earth, searching the areas around them with her new eyes, she lowered herself with sweeping flaps of her wings.

Steve grinned at Bucky's retort, taking out a few of their enemies, working in tandem with other avengers, using his shield to redirect blasts, protect himself (and others) while also keeping an eye to make sure none of them were overwhelmed. 

Clint stuck close to Natasha, deciding that while some of their people were in the portal, he had to do his best to keep the portal clear of aliens. At one point Natasha ran off to help Bucky, and Clint and Istvan began fighting together.

With in the portal Jinx was a massive creature burning away the Abravisx, Prism made grotesque work of the enemy and took great pleasure in utterly wiping out the slaver race, she made their blood harden and like jagged splintered glass it ripped through their flesh, those that she killed with hand to hand drenched her in black green blood, and she relished in it. 

Jinx stomped the larger sections, Thor was roaring with laughter at the thrill of battle, he didn't see a tech gun toting general coming behind him, in a flash Jinx was different again flying toward him and making her hands long sharp claws she gouged the enemy and gutted him, the same inky oil slick like blood spraying her, eyes glowing and smile pure, thrilled, gorgeous.

Clint, Steve, Bucky, and Natasha found themselves standing at the opening of the portal, fighting off both aliens trying to breach the portal, and ones trying to attack them from this side of it. "I really hate slavers!" Clint said sharply, though he decided to try a new arrow, shooting it at the ground and creating a shield bubble that deflected some of the enemy blasts.

Loki was mesmerized by Jinx, her willingness to kill, the clever and fluid way she moved in to each attack, the prowess she displayed with every shift, he noted her ability to take on the power of what ever form she took. 

After the survivors were freed and sent back through with Prism and Thor, Jinx was jumping around cheerfully, even soaked in blood as she was, she was at peace. Happy with her kills. She felt Loki approach and spun, facing him. 

Loki smiled, conjuring a green cloth to wipe down her gore smeared face. "Not a single goddess exists as lovely as you" He tugged her close and pressed his lips to hers, affectionately, delighted to feel her lack of rejection. 

Jinx couldn't think, could not fathom his willful disregard for... Clint, for her relationship with Clint! Just as she made to pull away Loki retreated first, 

"Come lovely, we should return to Midgard, I found a device that controls the portal" He grinned taking the form of a Hawk to fly through the portal, Jinx followed as a raven lost in thought, should she tell Clint?

Clint and the rest were glad for the help, as the jet (now containing the survivors) was surrounded by the remaining alien menace "I could use some help over here!" he called, kicking one of them in the face. 

Steve and Bucky were back to back, taking on their own section of the enemies, tossing the shield back and forth, both of them using it to deflect and eliminate enemy combatants.

Jinx witnessed her lover be struck across the face with a grazing laser blast his body slamming to the ground and then she saw black, her body became pure energy, splitting apart in to hundreds of pieces piercing the hearts and brains of every remaining enemy, the bodies dropping, just as quickly her body reformed and she was a freakish demonic creature stomping the bodies and roaring ripping and tearing into the corpses.

Wanda launched herself back, barely escaping a swipe from Jinx, Ramsey slammed her body into Pietro and Thor the two closest to her and teleported them aboard the ship.

Natasha and Bruce pulled Clint onto the jet as well, Prism tried to control Jinx into calming down but she couldn't and didn't want to risk harming her, Istvan gritted his teeth and looked to Loki, "HELP HER!"

Loki was just about to move to help before Clint grabbed his arm, having gotten away from Nat and Bruce "Both of us" he said simply. knowing that he didn't want Loki getting all the credit for this. He was still bleeding a little, but he could get medical attention later. 

Loki sneered slightly but nodded, the two men stepping in front of her, Loki's magic striking outward to reach Jinx's mind as Clint began to speak to her, "Come on Jinxy, calm yourself...I'm okay, you just gotta calm down for me. We're here for you, we love you" 

Loki nodded "As many differences as Clint and I have, we're here to help...You won't lose either one of us" he promised her. The two men were on tenuous ground at best, yet they came together for Jinx and her welfare.

A ground shaking roar erupted from her, agonizing and ragged, she as the monster leveled the gaze at both men, huffing and growling, before crying out with a keening wail the body jerking and seizing, stumbling toward the two.

Then she was herself again, with hints of cobalt blue marks deeply set in her skin, Jinx fell in to their waiting arms, clinging to both with all her might, the smear of blood from Clint's injury smearing over her bronze cheek.

"Its alright, you're okay now" Clint whispered to her as he shared a look with Loki, the two realizing in that moment that they'd need to put their issues aside...at least for now. 

Loki helped Clint get her into the jet, the two settling near her so she could calm herself and become herself fully again.

Vaguely she was aware that she was once again naked, but the risk of waking up to find she'd actually lost Clint kept her firmly rooted between the two men, if she let them out of her hands then, she’d realize she’d passed out after losing Clint and Loki both and this was just a dream, both so vastly different from one another, yet fitting her weird needs.

Loki stroked her hair, covering her in his overcoat and kissing her cheek as Clint stayed close, rubbing her back gently. The two men had stopped their...stalemate of sorts, and now were focused on taking care of Jinx.

A murmur came from her, a string of murmurs sounding as if it was the same thing over and over.

Prism and Istvan discreetly watched the trio from further up in the seats, Istvan was cleaning Prism's face and arms as much as he could, she'd need a proper shower.

Clint and Loki held her, trying to show her as much love as they could, they knew she needed them, and they were both determined to be what she needed.

After everything was said and done and all was taken care of with the victims and the job of clean up handled the team returned to the HQ and even after months of missions and down time Jinx couldn't shake her fears, she followed both men around.

Loki she didn't quite stick to as much because he was a god, Clint however couldn't turn around with out her in his space.

Finally Clint found himself going to Loki, figuring that he of all people would know how to either make Clint more durable, or assuage Jinx's fears a bit. If he were stronger and enhanced like Steve...or even Thor, things might be easier.

Jinx was pleased to be with both of them, both men together in her sight, she was acting like nothing was wrong. "Haha I got the two hottest Daddies anyone could ask for, fuuuuuck me I am luuuucky, lucky as a ...a ..um those waving cat statues!" She kicked her legs currently appearing like a small child, in a cute little outfit, she sounded the age she appeared, unabashedly still foul mouthed even in this form.

Loki was having a rather good time, even if things were still tense, his desires had gone unmet since the first kiss, not even she and Clint had been intimate and Loki felt he understood. "Jinx my love, go change, into an evening gown, I left it in your room, Clint and I will stay right here and I will protect him I swear on Frigga's soul, keep yourself in the form we fell in love with if you please" He smiled, tongue dancing across his bottom lip. 

Jinx perked and looked between the two, "Why can't you just magic me into it?" Her little face tilted toward the Viking god of Mischief.

Loki frowned. "That would defeat the purpose of us savoring the surprise of it my beauty." He resisted the desire to port her to her room and make her listen that way, it would only make her rush and anger her. "Go on darling, wear that dark berry lipstick that fits your caramel skin so well" He smiled giving nothing away, watching as she looked to Clint.

Clint smiled slightly "Oh go, do as the horny wonder asks, I'll be right here when you get back" he grinned, snorting at the look Loki gave him. "As much as I find the whole Claudia, Lestat and Louis schtick we have going on right now fascinating, I think you would look wonderful in anything Loki picked out for you"

"Great movie, liked the book too but oh my god did Louis WHINE!" She kicked her little legs until she made the body come off the table and shambled to the door. "Well if you two fuck while I'm gone I'll be so PISSED!" That was a lie, she'd be jealous and hurt, but she couldn't risk hurting either of them, not since she lost control like that.

With a quick wave she rushed down the hall, shoving past anyone that got in her way. Once Jinx was out of ear shot Loki pressed close to Clint, not threatening nor sexual, just a bit of personal space invasion as he spoke low. "This can't keep up. We need to go to Asgard. Or take to the stars, you can't remain mortal, Barton, she needs assurances that you will never die. She truly can't, the constant and endless regeneration of her cells means that she will in fact neither age nor perish. Technically I would need to find similar means, we aren't immortal as the legends say. We merely live for centuries longer"

Clint nodded "If you can help me to find a way to...live either forever, or close to it, then I would greatly appreciate it" he admitted "Normally I wouldn't want immortality, the idea of losing everyone I know except for a few, isn't appealing. But for Jinx, I'll do it" he told Loki, looking at the man with a slight smile. "If only Steve's serum was still being produced, from what I hear he and Bucky are likely going to live forever"

Loki nodded somberly. "We have a few options. We should discuss them with Jinx after we get her to stop seeing herself as a monster. She won't touch us, and I have had naught but her lips these long months. You've more then tasted her every part. I can not show her how deeply my feelings run if she keeps me at a distance." He felt rage boiling in him, he just wanted to see her smile again, the real smile that he saw in the few photos Clint managed to take of her.

Jinx turned herself around and around in the floor length mirror of her room, she felt sexy and almost like herself in this dress, her sides were severely exposed the hem of the dress dragged the ground on both sides, her thighs exposed she made her hair curl with a thought and fall in tumbles over her shoulders and down her back. "Loki really does know how to pick out clothes... the silver and green, with hints of deep purple. Hmm what the hell am I supposed to wear this during?" She scowled at her reflection, leaving her room she went back to Loki's temporary quarters.

Clint chuckled "She won't let either of us touch her, and I think this is something that we're just going to have to be supportive on. She won't let us in until she's ready.” He told Loki before he settled back against the sofa, smiling as he saw Jinx walk in "mmm...I knew Loki had good taste in clothes. you look utterly gorgeous Jinxy" he grinned

Loki inhaled sharply, his heart thumping heavily, he was ravenous for her, the dress was even better then when he'd modeled it while looking like her. "Cosmically stunning. You are magnificent" 

Jinx felt a deep rush of lust and desire hit her as they appraised her, and for a moment she wanted to give in, then Clint tilted his head a bit and her eyes caught the pale scar at his temple. "Ahhh yeah well flattery gets no one anywhere unless we were in some shite romance novel. The real world isn't like that. I wanna know why the fuck I'm dressed like some pricey hooker." She gave a wolfish smirk, almost a baring of fangs more then a smile. "Why am I all gussied up Loki?"

Clint snorted slightly "you're more like...our gorgeous date. I get the feeling our pal Loki here has something planned, which means it is time for me to go get dressed myself" he stood, leaving the two alone as he went to put on the suit Loki had picked for him.

Jinx made to follow Clint but Loki caught her arm and she snarled at him, but still he held her, tugging her into his arms. "He can change his clothes with out you my brooding little goddess. I am going to take you dancing, I know you know how. The archer and I shall dance with you until long after the sun rises, then we shall travel to Asgard where we will find something to assuage your deepest fears" 

"I'm not afraid of any thing Loki"

Clint came back in a few minutes, dressed in a deep purple suit with a lighter purple for his tie. He whistled a little bit. "Does Asgard have indoor plumbing and central air and heat? because if not I'm gonna need to prepare accordingly, I'm a fair weather hawk ya know" he teased Loki slightly as he sat down again.

Jinx groaned seeing how well Clint filled out the suit, purple REALLY was his color, when she felt Loki nudge her toward Clint she went to him grinning, pressing her lips against his, tenderly but quickly, not letting it last long enough for her to be taken by need.

Loki smirked and with a wave, his own clothes changed into a smart tuxedo in deep green, a goldenrod scarf draped on his shoulder. "I'm well ready to go my lady" He grinned. "Come now we shall take you dancing darling girl" Taking their hands he transported them to a fancy club just inside the hallway of the second floor, the trio walking down the stairs and to a table.

Clint grinned "I must say, the teleporting is very convenient" he told Loki with a chuckle, kissing Jinx's hand gently as he pulled out a chair for her at the table. "I've always seen the outside of this club, I've never actually been in here though, its nicer than I expected"

"So why are we here? This isn't a safe place... There's far too many people and ways for them to sneak up. Also so many differing perfumes..."

Loki rolled his eyes "Darling, there is this thing...it’s called having fun?" Loki chuckled "I spelled the entire place already, no bad deeds can be done in these four walls. We are safe here and It is time to let all of those thoughts of not being safe go" he said simply "We're here to have fun, and we want you to just relax and enjoy yourself. Deal?" he kissed her hand gently as Clint nodded. 

"You specifically, need to relax and unwind. We all do. But you've been stressing yourself out Jinxy"

Taking a deep breath, filling her lungs she held it to the count of twenty, letting a smile paint her lips, "Fine. Deal. Loki... make them play a tango sexy and a little fast, dirty" Rising she sauntered away from the table, people parting for her to pass, her hips rolling, and rocking as if she were in control of everything and everyone

Clint smirked a little "Now that's what I'm talking about" he grinned, Loki going to make sure it was done while Clint followed her out onto the dance floor. When the music began to play, he eased into the tango gracefully; Nat had taught him ages ago...it had been necessary in a few missions.

Jinx smirked seductively the whole time letting the music fill her. Clint's hands slid over her sides and with a teasing dip she spun out of his arms right in to Loki's, his hands sliding through her hair, her hands clutching his wrists, her leg thrown over his as she dipped herself till the tips of her hair touched the floor and she could see Clint.

The two men effortlessly fell into this passionate dance with Jinx, the entire crowd enthralled around them as they moved and danced with her. The two men were blissfully in love with her, and wanted everyone in the world to know.

By the time all was said and done Jinx was loose and high on the adrenaline of all the dancing and the attention of the crowds, the feel of both men moving with her and each other, she was reeling utterly, feeling brilliant and in love and free. With a breathy laugh she kissed them both, hungry, dripping with passion, switching between them equally. "I L-word the fuck outta both of you!"

Clint smiled slightly, kissing back heatedly "I love you too" he answered before Loki tugged her close, kissing her passionately as well "As do I, you are unequivocally perfect" Loki purred, stroking his fingers along her jaw and pulling her into another kiss as he dipped her.

Loudly laughing the three drew the crowds attention again and Jinx feeling like her old self pulled them closer to her, Loki on her left and Clint on her right, she let the back of her hands brush over there covered manhoods, just enough pressure that there was no mistaking what she'd done.

Clint let out a soft growl "Mmm, I wouldn't tease Daddy if you don't intend to finish what you start Jinxy..." he purred in her ear, while Loki kissed her neck 

"You might find yourself in the Lion's den, unable to escape until we've had our way with you" Loki purred

Was this safe? For them? The color high on her cheeks she gave in, they'd been waiting so long for her, and she'd been a proper fucking coward, that wasn't her. "Is it teasing if I intend to follow through, Daddy?" She smirked, tilting her head to give Loki more access, her hands coming around Clint's shoulders letting both hands grip his hair and tug a bit, her lips pressing to his, gentle at first then harder, letting him feel her commitment

Clint chuckled "Mmm...I guess not, though Loki is about to lose his mind, all he's had is your lovely kisses...at least I know what being between your thighs is like" he teased, kissing her jaw lightly as Loki let his hands wander, teasing her a little bit.

"Well we can't exactly fuck on the dance floor. What about your farmhouse Clint, we haven't been back there in a long ass time" She groaned softly, letting her lips wander over Loki's neck and jaw. "Loki take us outside on the farms back porch...Hehe have something to show Daddy that I never got to mention"

Clint chuckled "Are you finally going to tell me how you got in my baby?" He kissed Jinx's shoulder as Loki teleported them to the back porch. 

"Well...this place is quaint" Loki said as he looked around, ATTEMPTING to not be too judgmental about Clint's choice in living arrangement.

Jinx laughed, "Mmhmm" She grinned over her shoulder sauntering up the whitewashed steps, her heels clicking as she went, and with a giggle she turned the knob to the back door, amused with how it simply swung open with out a sound. 

"Daddy never locked the back door, no matter how often he tried keeping me out he almost obscenely over looked this... His beds so very comfy Loki" She sauntered inside.

Clint blinked a bit, before he laughed softly "The most obvious of way to get in, and I never even noticed..." He admitted with a chuckle, following Jinx inside as he kissed her cheek gently. 

Loki snorted "If this were an Asgardian home there would have been no conceivable way for you to get in" he said simply "what with our wards and shields to bar the doors" he commented, following her in.

A bit of irritation trailed down Jinx's spine at Loki's tone of superiority, but instead of anger she smiled and let her fingers trail over Loki's tuxedo clad chest. "Will you show me these wards?" She purred

Loki smiled slightly "why certainly my beloved" he kissed her softly before he moved to ward the back door that they had just entered. He didn't think any being could pass the ward, not unless they broke it outright, which was a difficult feat in and of itself.

Jinx grinned ear to ear giggling softly. "Oh it's very lovely" She put a air of royalty to her voice, and touched the intricate warding feeling it under her bronze skin, "Mmm it's tingly." She looked to both men and winked, and with a shiver she changed, her body bleeding into the ward, moving through it and taking it apart, once more opening the back door, then she was herself again, a shit eating grin in place, "It's almost like you tried, baby"

Loki blinked, his eyes wide before he scowled at the raucous laughter of Clint next to him "Dude...she just put you in your plaaaaace" Clint snorted, laughing happily. 

"Well, I guess I did deserve that one" Loki muttered, "that was rather impressive..." he added begrudgingly.

"Play nice and so will I." She purred again slipping between as she shrugged her dress off, letting it pool to the smooth polished wood floor, the green sheer fabric of the panties showing her shapely ass, the dark stockings shimmering lightly in the low lighting, her hair swaying as she sauntered up the stairs.

Clint and Loki both watched her hungrily, following her upstairs and watching her gorgeous ass as they walked up the stairs. "My, my, we are two very lucky men indeed" Clint purred, sharing a knowing smirk with Loki as they followed her to the bedroom.

Jinx crawled into the bed on all fours, her hips in the air, she shook her ass toward them, moaning softly, finding that presenting herself in such a way already had her excited once more, "Oooh mmm Daddy I think I need a spanking"

Clint grinned "mmm, I think you’re right, after all you made us wait for a long time" he purred, getting on the bed, rubbing his hand over her left ass cheek before he slapped it firmly. 

Loki watched hungrily, removing his jacket and tie as he watched Clint and Jinx eagerly.

The thrill of Clint's touch, the spark of pleasure pain had her mewling in need, her eyes flashing for a moment, it'd been so long, so, so very long, wet heat already bloomed inside her from the first slap.

Loki got on the bed once he had stripped himself down, kissing her tenderly as Clint got up for just a moment, Loki spanking her other ass cheek as Clint stripped his suit off, watching hungrily.

"Oh god!" Her back arched, face going into the pillows, "Again please Loki?" She groaned, fisting the comforter

Loki smacked her right ass cheek, smirking devilishly "Yes baby? Do you like that?" he asked as Clint got back on the bed, smacking her left ass cheek firmly 

"Mmm...I love the way she moans when we spank her" Clint slapped her rump harder in unison with Loki’s smacks, they took their time working her up, kissing an biting her reddening cheeks, when they weren’t still smacking it.

"Hurts so good..." Her hips bucked, thighs tense, this was the best kinda of torture, "I've been so bad" She moaned shifting to kiss Loki and expose herself to Clint more.

Loki smirked a bit, kissing her hungrily as Clint slid her panties down just slightly, licking at her slit as he rubbed and occasionally smacked her ass, letting out a low growl.

With a growl of her own she bit the Jotun Prince's lower lip drawing blood into the kiss, her nails trailing welts over his body, testing to see what he enjoyed, her breathe puffed against his mouth when Clint's tongue touched her

Loki growled hungrily, kissing her, starved for her touch, her pleasure, as he pressed closer to her. Clint slid a finger into her "as much as I would love to fuck your gorgeous cunt, I do believe Loki has waited for you quite long enough hasn't he?"

Jinx whimpered, her eyes meeting Loki's. "Want me badly?" Her hand slid down his bare body, stroking his throbbing cock, "Daddy he's so hard for me" She smirked, tugging and stroking his shaft and running her thumb over his slick tip.

Loki groaned at the stroking, shuddering a little as Clint smirked "mmm, he's brought you a nice, hard gift...what do we do when someone gives us something fun to play with?" he teased her, stroking her hair lightly. He knew she was going to give Loki a night to remember, and he was interested to enjoy the show.

A hungry and amused laugh left Jinx, "We show em gratitude, Daddy" Shifting down the bed, the enhanced wasted no time wrapping her lips around the head of Loki's cock, tongue lapping up the briny sticky precum dribbling out, "Mmm" With a moan she fisted the shaft, suckling the head

Clint grinned devilishly "Such a good girl Jinxy" he purred, teasing his fingers over her skin gently as he watched Loki groan, arching his hips a little bit 

"Oh by the realms..." Loki murmured as he spread his legs a little to give her more room to suck.

Jinx purred sucking hard as she sat up, making a lewd popping with her lips "Daddy... Loki... mmm" She groaned changing her pussy to a impressive cock. "Daddy suck me while I suck him" Her voice wavered as she moaned and stroked herself, bucking her hips, her lips wrapping around Loki's cock again

Clint grinned "Ooh I love the way you think baby" He purred, sucking Jinx's cock and fingering her ass while he watched her suck Loki off. 

Loki growled hungrily, lazily fucking her mouth "Such a good girl for me aren't you?" he purred to Jinx with a husky tone

Jinx gasped, lewdly sucking Loki deeper, one hand in Clint's hair guiding him to deep throat her cock, her other hand tangled with Loki's hand, her body a live wire of passion and hunger. "Mmm!"

Clint groaned in pleasure, deep throating her eagerly while Loki's fingers tightened in her hair "Ohh...realms above, I am getting close, it has been so long since I've felt anything this good"

Her hips bucked and a loud groan came from her as she released down Clint's throat, she'd been holding back for so long, and Loki's breathless praise had done it, had set her off, she had to control herself to keep from biting him, instead deep throating his cock and sucking firmly.

Clint groaned in blissful ecstasy, swallowing it all before he moved behind her, rubbing his rock hard cock against her ass as Loki came down her throat with a deep groan, his magic creating a spectacular light show over them as his orgasm hit him hard.

Swallowing every drop, Jinx rose to watch the shimmering lights, all so gorgeous. "Oooh Loki, so lovely" Her words became a moaning whimper, Clint's cock teasing her hole. "Daddy, stop teasing me" Jinx changed back fully female, her fingers playing over her clit.

Loki smiled a bit "mmm, my magic apparently went a little haywire with your skillful working of me" he teased, stroking her hair gently as he kissed her slowly.

Clint slid his cock slowly into Jinx's pussy, shuddering in pleasure as he slid his hands over her firm, shapely ass "So gorgeous" he praised her with a hungry growl.

"Daddy yes!" She wilted against Loki, her body a mess of pleasure, having Clint back inside her, she was in heaven, her tight inner walls clenching his throbbing cock, her lips slotted against Loki, whimpers and gasps escaping.

Clint grinned devilishly "mmm, think you can take us both at the same time beautiful?" he asked her, whispering low in her ear, letting his hot breath flutter over her skin.

Loki's eyes darkened with lust "mmm, I love the way you think Clint..." he smirked, watching her hungrily as she took Clint's cock, his hands closed over her breast, sucking and tugging her nipples till she was crying out in pain, he was drugged on her voice, her taste, he loved that she adored the pain he gave her, after she was covered in bites and bruises her nipples as hard as they could get he lapped them gently, to soothe the angry nubs.

"I need you both, please yes Daddy, need lube though" She pressed her hips back fucking herself on Clint's cock for a bit, moaning hungrily, she wanted them to feel as good as she felt

Loki smirked "I can take care of that" he answered, wiggling his fingers a little, using magic to lubricate his cock, as well as Clint's. Clint groaned in surprise, fucking into Jinx harder and deeper. 

Loki moved to slide into her slowly, the two cocks filling her easily with the extra lube between the two men.

Jink cried out, her body clenching around both men, her face buried in Loki's shoulder, her teeth finding his cool skin, the overwhelming pleasure had her skin changing to fit the frost giant side Loki hid away, her black nailed fingers gripped Clint's wrists at her hips. "Oh gods Daddy yes please like this always like this!" She moaned louder. "Both my Daddies deep inside me!"

Both men were mesmerized at how beautiful she was, how willing she was. Loki matched the pace Clint had already set, and soon both of them were alternating back and forth, fucking into her deep and hard. They made sure that she was constantly stimulated, with Loki rubbing her clit in circles.

All Jinx could do once they began in earnest was babble incoherently, begging and pleading for more, desperate for this to never end, the burn of them stretching her, the deepness and difference of their cocks added to the stimulation, her head spinning.

The two men pleasured her with intense, wild abandon, making love to her and filling her with every inch of their hard cocks. They brought her to orgasm over and over, eager to make up for lost time.

Days later Jinx was fidgeting restlessly, Thor was rambling about his beloved Jane and driving her insane.

Clint was driving them from the airport in New Zealand, Jane currently still working, she was blatantly pregnant, but that didn't stop her. 

As they ascended the stairs to the science building a sharp gasp was heard from behind and then Jinx was slammed into, hefty breast squishing against her back, the shifter froze growling like a caged animal, she couldn't attack, she couldn't attack, if she did she'd get that look of dissatisfaction from Clint, "Can't attack civilians" repeatedly playing in her head.

"Darcy! Stop molesting my girlfriend with your humongous boobs!" Clint said with a soft laugh as he and Loki walked into the science building. 

Loki snorted at Darcy, finding her both amusing and strange for a human "Darcy, you do realize Jinx could eat you like a morsel, she can shift into anything deadly or dangerous you know" Loki smirked devilishly, loving riling Darcy up. 

He knew they didn't have much time here before Jane was going to help establish a link between this science center and Asgard, so Loki could take Clint and Jinx to the tree of Ambrosia.

Darcy giggled and snuggled her more before getting off the mutant female. "Jinx I am so, so excited to meet you, let me just say that even though you were supposed to be a bad guy the way you killed was uber fucking amazing and I think I love you a little bit!" She stuck her tongue out at both Loki and Clint and babbled a bit more, praising the inhuman.

Jinx brushed herself off and rounded on the girl, ready to scare her off, but then she was openly complimenting her kill ratio and the art of it and Jinx was flattered as fuck. "Heh someone that appreciates my skills. Interesting. So how the hell can I help you sweet cheeks?" She grinned. "You want a piece of the shifter right?" 

Darcy squealed excitedly and pulled out her iPhone getting into her photos, she had a slew saved, ranging from Tom Hardy to Dylan O'Brian and many in between. "Take your pick from these but especially do these ones RIGHT HERE!" She showed Tom Hardy, Dylan, Jason Momoa and Travis Fimmel.

Clint face palmed "oh...she's totally going fangirl mode" he said with a sigh, looking at Loki who was laughing in amusement. 

"Wow, I was not expecting that. I was expecting...well, some sort of sexy time with Darcy if I'm honest" Loki shrugged. 

Clint walked over to Jane, talking with her about the coming baby, and a few other things. He liked Jane, she was good for Thor and even if Loki didn't want to admit it...he liked Jane too.

Jinx finally joined them as Darcy ran off to gloat and share the photos. "THAT CHICK IS FUCKING RELENTLESS!" She fixed her clothes to fit her normal body. "I just had to take eighty photos as those guys...I mean I didn't HAVE to but she was so fucking CUTE and she was saying such nice things and I would SO fuck her brains out as one of those guys if I was single, not that I'm saying I wanna be single, but Jesus fuck that fangirl shit is kinda fun! Never been that adored by a normal human in my LIFE."

She ruffled her dark hair and stretched, "It's a damn good thing I went with the 90's loose baggy jeans and the muscle shirt... speaking of clothes... what the fuck are Clint and I going to wear so that we don't stick out like sore thumbs on Asgard...?" 

She hadn't thought of that till just now, her eyes landed on Jane Foster and the pregnant belly she sported... jealousy burned in her gut, she'd never expected to feel anger and wanting over something like motherhood, decidedly she kept those thoughts to herself.

Loki chuckled "Darling, you can change your shape to fit any of the normal Asgardian outfits remember? as for Clint,, I'll cast a spell so that he blends in" Loki answered softly. He kissed her forehead gently. 

Clint walked over to Jinx and kissed her nose "we ready to go?" He asked curiously. "Jane's getting the earth side of the portal stabilized, we just need Heimdall to stabilize the other end...according to Thor" Clint rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Jinx eyed Clint, her head tilted to the side. "Something wrong, baby? Loki I can't shift clothes. That's why I have so many. Also I just meant are were going to like hide while you buy us some clothes or get a servant to borrow clothes from somewhere..." 

Jane smiled and made a sound as she rubbed her stomach. "The babies are kicking" The look of absolute adoration filling her was a sight to behold, and before Jinx could stop herself she was palming Jane's stomach, eyes wide in amazement, her heart hammering, tingles covering her as she felt the yet to be born babies shifting inside their mothers belly. 

"Well hello Jinx" Jane grinned, she knew what that look meant but it was clear neither Loki nor Clint were much aware. "Thank you for everything you've done, for loving Clint and reuniting Steve and James, and also for appeasing Darcy and her craziness, I'm glad we are able to help you...thanks also for taming Loki"

"Now I beg your pardon, I'm still every bit of the wild animal I always was" Loki teased Jane with a good natured smile. He looked to Jinx and nodded "I've made preparations for you both to have clothing to wear" he answered softly. 

Clint shook his head "No, nothing's wrong, just a little nervous is all. I haven't done the whole interdimensional travel thing before"

Jinx grinned and cooed throwing her arms around Clint "Aww poor baby it's OK. Dun worry. Minä pitää sinut turvassa isi" She smirked kissing him firmly. (I'll keep you safe daddy) 

Jane snickered watching the two and just as she got confirmation from Heimdell that he was ready she asked a rather trouble starting question once Loki, Clint and Jinx were in the transport zone. "So when are you guys going to knock Jinx up and give her a baby or two?" She called to be heard over the gate way opening

Clint kissed back tenderly, nuzzling her softly before he blinked a bit as he heard Jane's question. Before Clint could answer, Loki quipped quickly "Who says I won't just make myself female and have her knock me up hm?" he smirked, and before Jinx or Clint could respond Loki was tugging them through the portal.

Going through the portal was insane to say the least, the feeling of being pulled in every direction had her tripping out and clinging to Loki and Clint to keep herself sane, she couldn't think of anything else but keeping down any and all food she'd consumed in the last three days, then they arrived, the sudden jolt of hitting solid ground caused Jinx's knees to buckle, her body dropping almost exactly like the first time she'd been shot.

Clint stumbled to a nearby bush and puked up most of his lunch "Its official, Interdimensional travel sucks" He grumbled, his hands on his knees. He wiped his mouth and walked back over to where Loki was tending to Jinx, helping her stand. 

"My apologies, I forgot how disorienting the portal can be to first time users" Loki admitted "I've used it so many times the effects are minimal for me"

Jinx was on her feet, wobbly but standing when her eyes landed on a obnoxiously tall stranger, blithely she popped off "Didn't know Lurch went from being the Addams family butler to Asgard gate boy" Her damn knees kept shaking and suddenly she sensed barely contained hatred toward Loki coming off the male, she enlarged her body and took a protective stance in front of both her men. "Got something to say jolly green?" She sneered

Heimdell glowered at the changeling, finding her already troublesome. "Jotun it would do well for you to control your changeling" His gruff deep voice boomed though he hadn't raised his voice in the least.

"His what!? Control who?!" She was going to beat the gold clad Asgardian's ass something fierce.

Clint sighed, stepping in front of Jinx "Heimdall, I've heard good things about you from Thor. We come in peace, we wish to seek the tree of Ambrosia" He held out an object Thor gave him "Thor told me to give this to you if you were not convinced of our intentions. We mean no harm" he said simply, knowing that Heimdall trusted Thor. 

Loki put his hand on Jinx's shoulder, giving her a warm smile "let it go darling, I've earned his disdain, I stopped caring long ago. It seems as though Clint has our best interests covered, he thought ahead...how crafty for a midgardian"

Returning to normal she scowled bitterly. "I'm the only one allowed to talk shit about EITHER of you. I wasn't some pretty little princess in Hydra. and you know what happened to people that looked at me and mine like that!? They died bloody. I tossed Thor around, this fuck won't be hard. and you know what else they can all just-" Loki's hand was on her mouth and she deflated, heaving a grand sigh through her nose, she counted to twenty in her head and after filling her lungs with the obscenely clean air she gave Loki a double thumbs up.

Heimdell accepted the trinket, "What was Thor thinking giving you this? I gifted this to him when he was just a child." The large dark skinned gate keeper grimaced. "Go on then, but know that I am always watching.

"Sitten me varmasti antaa sinulle näyttävät, hemmetin kaikki näkemästä perverssi!" Jinx snapped. (Then we'll be sure to give you a show you damn all seeing pervert!)

Heimdall chuckled. "Oi odottaa mitään vähemmän pakana kuten itse (Oh I would expect no less from a heathen such as yourself)" He responded in perfect Finnish, a sight better then hers even though it was one of her birth languages. "Huomioon te säilyy sillä käärmeen niin halukkaasti (Considering you lie with the serpent so willingly)" 

"Chill officially over!" She roared lunging for the gatekeeper.

 

Clint stepped in front of Heimdall, looking at Jinx "Darling, while I know you would love to rip the all seeing man a new butthole to watch you from, we need his approval to make me more durable remember? Let's go before we wear out our welcome?" he kissed her gently as he and Loki all but picked her up and carried her away to follow the path toward the tree of Ambrosia.

Being carried off she yelled obscenities toward Heimdall until she felt Loki's hands squeezing high on her thighs "Mmm that's cheating and he's a fucking cock bite! How DARE he say that shit and that ARROGANCE and what the fuck I'LL EAT HIM!" She squirmed when Loki teased his fingers higher. "I'm done I swear... please don't tease me"

Loki chuckled "while I agree with you, we must remain focused on the task at hand." he pointed out, setting Jinx down as they walked toward the large tree with golden fruit hanging from its branches. 

Clint walked toward the tree ahead of the two, just examining it "...this place is beautiful, who knew such beauty existed in the world..." 

Loki smiled slightly "They say that those who eat the fruit of knowledge...Ambrosia, will be given unique powers dependant upon their natural talents and what the tree believes you should be. One fruit from this tree will change you forever...your personality will be the same, but you will no longer be of Midgard. You will become an Asgardian, with all the power and knowledge that entails"

Jinx felt the energy around them and finally looked at everything, "Oh...wow... this is all so gorgeous, It's literally the perfect temperature, not to hot and not too cold, and the air smells of fruit and flowers" Her mouth watered and she wondered what would happen if she ate the fruit as well.

Nibbling her bottom lip she hugged Clint from behind, her hands resting against his stomach, her chin lightly resting on his shoulder, she pressed a few encouraging kisses to his neck. "I love you Clint." Her voice was completely devoid of any of it's usual sarcasm or sass, "Whatever you choose I'm here and so is Loki" She needed him the know he had an out, had a choice not to eat the fruit and either way she'd stay with him to whatever end

Clint smiled turning and kissing her softly "I'm doing this, I mean i can't end up croaking somewhere along the way and leaving you with no Daddy now can I? I mean Loki is good and all, but he ain't my style" He smirked playfully, kissing her nose. 

He took a deep breath before he gave Loki his bow and quiver of arrows, moving to climb one of the thicker roots of the tree, balancing along it and finding a low hanging fruit. 

Clint plucked the golden fruit, feeling the weight of it in his hand...it was surprisingly light for something that was meant to give him the power of a "god" He decided to walk back to where Jinx and Loki stood, just in case he fainted or something after eating the fruit. "Okay, if I start doing something weird, or pass out or something, I'm trusting you both to keep me from doing anything dumb" he grinned

Licking her lips, she greedily tasted Clint watching him pick the apple, with a sultry laugh she tugged him close when he joined them again "Mm Daddy let me taste you one more time before you eat that" She crushed her lips to his and invaded his mouth with her tongue, groaning as she tasted every part of his mouth, the only show of her worry in the way she gripped his shirt.

Loki chuckled and with ease parted Jinx and Clint, and with a smile he pressed a tender kiss of his own to Clint's lips before letting Jinx stand to one side and he took the other. "Not many have died and even fewer pass out" He teased.

Clint snorted "you could have left out the dying part" he teased, before he looked at the fruit, giving them both a firm smile, before he bit into the fruit. He knew that whatever happened after he ate the fruit...they would face it together. This was what they had all worked for. Clint now had Jinx and Loki, finding at least some sort of common attraction with a man that he never would have expected to care for. 

Steve and Bucky had found each other again...and now everything would slowly be as it was meant to be. 

\- To Be Continued? -


End file.
